Victorious 2
by The Writer From The Mist
Summary: It's senior year for the gang! But a few days before Graduation, trouble starts. A story full of friendship, love, hatred and many other things (I'm not very good at summarys so you'd better read the first chapter befopre you judge it) Pairings: read to find out! Rated T (for occasional swearing) NOW PART OF THE TRILOGY OF VICTORIOUS! (Check out Victorious 3, 4th of August!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Victorious fanfic, please review! I'd love to get new ideas and all that.**

**I do not own Victorious (and you know the rest, blah-blah-blah)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Final Break-up

The sun shined brightly over the whole of LA.

It wasn't because the weather forecast had finally achieved and predicted the right weather two weeks in arrow, or that since the month of May had passed with never-ceasing rain.

Students chatted animatedly because...it was _almost _summer. However irksome some in the Hollywood district found it, they had to survive two whole rainy months before the sun was ready to make its official appearance and proclaim a warmer weather that allowed people to wear lighter clothing.

The sun shone like a diamond and there was not a single fluffy cloud in the clear, blue sky. There was an extremely soft breeze, and everyone thanked that as nobody likes too hot or cold climate.

It was a lovely, June morning.

Perhaps, in general, mornings where terrific, but not for Tori Vega.

Victoria "Tori" Vega was not what you call the usual high-school girl. Apart from being a stunningly pretty girl of 18-with a sleek mane of dark brown hair and auburn eyes- she was (as Sikowitz had said during the past few days) _"T. Vega, the New Madonna_".

However, this morning, it seemed to Tori that instead of being 8 o'clock it was 4 o'clock in the morning. She felt stiff and sore, here hair suddenly mutinously bushy without adding the fact that she had tiny eye bags as well as very bloodshot eyes.

It was all Jade's fault. Why the precise date in which she had a very special dinner with Beck _coincidentally_ had to be the same day in which they had to finish a twelve-page essay, Tori was sure it was retaliation because she had wiped off a bit of ice-cream off Beck's face the other day.

She yawned and stretched lazily. She had the mad urge to get back under the covers but she had to get to school on time. She was soon shut in the bathroom returning that beautiful hair to its original sleek way. Her velvet blue shirt with a sapphire heart and her jeans made out her slim and attractive figure. She popped her lips lightly after smiling at her reflection.

"Graduation is just around the corner." she said to herself excitedly.

"Hey Tori!" Trina knocked on the door for a billionth time. "Filming starts in an hour, chop chop!"

Tori quickly opened the door (but not before winking herself in the mirror) and let her sister enter.

Trina had graduated from _Hollywood Arts High School _last year, and after painstaking effort, found herself a (very, very, very) minor role in a soap opera called "_Twelve's Not Enough"_ as Romilda. She was the girlfriend of the tritagonist in the series and in the ten episodes filmed, she had made an appearance twice.

Tori muttered a hasty word of goodbye to Trina before rushing down to the kitchen, grabbing a croissant from the table, cried hurried farewells to her parents before she picked up her homework and bags and slammed the door.

"Hey Tori," said André greeting her from the car.

"Hey André," she replied as she slumped into the front seat beside him.

"Tough morning?" he asked as the car started moving.

"You'd better believe it, damn it," she sighed with tiredness. "Jade snogging Beck on a _romantic_ dinner, while _I_ have to finish of a twelve-page essay in which she has not contributed in the very least."

The black-skinned boy smirked slightly at his best friend. Since Trina left school she hadn't got time to carry Tori to school, but since André's grandmother had become apprehensive of cars since the other day when a Ferrari drove into the bus she was riding on, she had accepted his offer.

"You got your lines remembered?" he asked casually as they neared the school building.

"Yeah, '_peradventure to your lady's mood should allow me to cross-' _"

"Yeah, yeah, Sikowitz makes all seniors do this scene, Trina told me."

"Perhaps, but d'you really rely on Trina?"

"Nah," he replied unworriedly. "But she gotta know what we have in store for the next few days before graduation."

Tori just gave a murmur of assent as her best friend parked the car.

* * *

Soon, the bell rung for class and there was the usual hustle and bustle of students getting to classes. Tori and André entered after Robbie who was discussing animatedly with Rex over who Carly Shay from _iCarly_ would prefer to kiss.

After them, Cat entered cheerfully. Tori admired that her friend could act so bubbly and feisty every single day.

"Hey One-four-feb!" said André.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" gasped Cat.

"Well...your surname's Valentine, and Valentine's Day is on February fourteenth..."

"Oh!" said Cat as she thought about it. "That's thoughtful! Although I think my great-great-great grandfather got that because he traded his donkey for a name."

Nobody really paid too much astonishment to that fact. They were used to Cat telling them very weird things about her.

"Why does your family seem so interesting?" asked Tori innocently.

"Yeah, right?" said Cat excitedly. "Like, last week my brother said he was going on a spiritual trip to Canada but yesterday, my dad found out he's in prison in Mexico."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Okaaaaaaay..."

Just as she said that, Jade appeared in the classroom. Tori raised both her eyebrows now. Where was Beck?

"You don't reckon she's done something to him do you?" she whispered to André as he peered to look if his pal was behind Jade.

"Don't think so." he replied confusedly.

What surprised Tori the most was that Jade seemed almost as tired as her only she seemed to not have bothered to civilize herself this morning. Her black hair was a mess and everyone noticed-although they didn't have the guts to say so- she was wearing the exact same clothes as yesterday.

It was a full five minutes before Beck Oliver made his appearance in the room. He, however, looked as calm and attractive as usual. No signs of no sleep or of tiredness or sadness. Tori then knew it must be Jade who had made a problem and was now regretting it.

"Okay, people!" cried Sikowitz making them all jump. "Let's get started! Tori, André, Beck and...Jade!"

The four students went up and waited for instructions from their teacher that were delayed as he drank a bit of coconut milk.

"Beck-Lord Darnley, Jade-Mary, Tori-maid and André-messenger."

The four took their positions, they all remembered thgis was scene 7 of Act 2.

"My Lord Darnley," said André in a convincing Scottish accent. "The Queen is here to visit your lordship."

Jade entered while Tori feigned she was fixing her veil.

"Please leave us, Lady Fleming." said Jade as Mary, Queen of Scots.

"Your Majesty, you asked I should never leave your side except-"

"LEAVE US!"

There was something in that voice that was not acting at all. It seemed to be a true feeling and Tori didn't need to remember her lines to wait to be told twice.

"Mary, you have come." said Beck in another accent. "My beloved Queen you kept your word..."

According to the play, Jade now had to kiss Beck after he stroked her cheek, but as Beck's hand touched the Goth's flesh, something really unexpected occurred.

For a moment it seemed Jade was hesitating, and very suddenly she burst into tears and rushed out of the room.

Ignoring Sikowitz protests, Tori rushed after Jade, determined to find out what was the matter.

* * *

She found Jade in the first place she tought of: the janitor's closet.

"Get out, Vega!" came a muffled voice from the corner.

"What's the matter, Jade?" Tori had gotten used to ignore Jade's warnings and simply began to walk towards her.

"I thought I said: GET OUT! OUCH!" she tripped over the mop and twisted her ankle. "Shit! Those high-heels were new!"

Tori gave a helping hand and pulled Jade to her feet, balancing her on herself so she wouldn't hurt her ankle.

"Tell me." she implied.

Suddenly, Jade seemed to recover over her twisted ankle and shut the door fiercely before saying: "Don't you _dare_ tell anyone what I'm gonna tell you!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." replied Tori.

She noticed the Goth still had tear-tracks on her cheeks. Her hair seemed even wilder and she somehow seemed much older.

She sighed before saying in rapidly in a hushed voice:

"Me and Beck...have braked-up..._forever_..."

* * *

**So, was it alright? I know it's too short, but next one will be longer, I promise!**

**So Jade leaves Tori to finish an essay the two have to do, but she seems to get into a fight with Beck and they break-up. _Au contraire _to dear Beck Oliver, Jade is devastated and soon fesses up to Tori, who has risked her life (literally, if you know the real Jade) to find out the reason for the pair to come seperatedly and for her best frenemy to be so sad.**

**Next chapter is mostly just a flash back, I hope I can update fast! **;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Tori's Outburst

"Me and Beck…have braked-up…_forever_..."

For a moment, Tori stood there, as if glued completely to the spot where she was standing on. She had a sudden feeling of _dèjá vú_. This was the exact same thing that had happened the last time they had seemingly broken-up, but this time…

Tori had never seen Jade so devastated, and to make things even worse, she had said "forever" in that unmistakable tone that meant it was nothing but truth.

"Say…that again…"

"Damn it, Tori! You heard me! Me and Beck are over-" Jade, who had started her sentence loudly suddenly went quiet and did not finish the phrase.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Jade!"

"Don't," was all Jade could reply in an attempt to become the usual mean, cold and gothic girl.

"Why not, may I ask?" said Tori innocently.

"Because… I say so," said Jade fiercely as she stood up wiping off her tears. "and listen to me, Victoria Vega. If anything I just told you is divulged (even to Cat) I'll make sure that _someday_, you slam your tongue in a car-door."

Tori swept aside the deadly threat. "Not even Cat?"

Jade shot her a look of disdain and Tori flinched slightly before nodding as a signal that she understood.

Suddenly, the bell rung, startling the girls. Tori rushed to the door and was about to wrench it open when she noticed Jade had sat down in the corner once again while taking out scissors from God-knows-where and starting to cut off pieces of a pair of plastic gloves she found on the floor.

"Coming, Jade?"

"No."

Tori spared another glance at her best frenemy, before closing the door and rushing to retrieve her stuff before recess.

* * *

"Yo, Tori!"

Tori turned around to see André, along with Cat and Beck

"Hey." she said with a smile as she sat down. "Where are Robbie and Rex?"

"In the bathroom. Hurling" said Beck as he drank coffee. Seeing Tori with a disgusted, yet expecting face he added: "Robbie says that last night, Rex sneaked off to the kitchen and drank whisky."

"Once, my brother drank whisky," said Cat. "and then he spat it at me and a week later, I found a blister on my foot."

They looked at her weirdly while she gave a small giggle.

"So, what's up with Jade?" asked André.

It was an instant effect on Tori and Beck. He spat his coffee and she bit her lip, restraining herself from saying the truth and quickly thinking of a believable lie.

"She…she wouldn't tell…" she mumbled awkwardly.

"And dude, what's up with you two?" continued André ignoring the fact Beck had spit coffee at Sinjin who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Nothin'," answered Beck lightly.

"Once, my brother was sleeping till midday, and when we asked he said nothing was the matter but-"

"He was actually chatting online with some bitch." finished Beck for her. "You told us this story last week."

Cat gasped and screwed her face indignantly. "You're so mean!"

She stormed off leaving Beck with a confused expression.

"What did I say?"

Tori smirked slightly. However, inside her brain there was actually a very nasty riot.

_They're over! _

_**But I'm her friend!**_

_She doesn't care!_

_**She does.**_

_Where's the evidence!_

_**I don't care, she's still my FRIEND!**_

Unfortunately, Tori screamed the word "friend" and caused various students to stare at her weirdly. She blushed to a bright ruby red.

"Is it me, or is the world goin' crazy?" wondered André.

* * *

The moon seemed to be the only thing in the sky that day, there were no stars.

As Tori neared Beck's RV, her nerves began to take advantage of her.

Tori had fallen for Beck the first day she saw him, but due to the stumbling block (Jade), she never proposed to try and go out with him. Perhaps Jade was sometimes a nasty bitch, but she was still her friend, and you never did that to a friend.

It wasn't an exaggeration when you said Tori was one of the nicest persons that walked the Earth's threshold.

Engulfed by a sudden urge, she found herself knocking on the door of the RV. Heart beating at top-speed, she heard footsteps and the door opened.

There he was. Handsome as ever; Tori quickly waved away these thoughts before smiling at her close friend.

"May I come in?" she asked brightly.

"Sure thing, Tori." he said smiling back.

When he closed the door, nerves began to attack her once more. Now she realised it, what was she going to say to Beck? She hadn't planned this; it was too ludicrous too just...

"WhydidubreakupwiJade?" Tori said the sentence without letting her tongue get around these words.

"What?"

"Why...why did you... break-up with Jade...?"

For a moment, Beck looked astonished (he didn't expect Jade, of all people to tell _Tori_ that they'd broken-up.

Then, very suddenly the two of them hypnotised each other with their eyes. They were leaning...leaning, their lips inches apart from each other and-

"_NO_!"

Tori wrenched herself away from Beck as she hid her face in embarrassment. She had come to try and help Jade in her complicated relationship, not to snog her ex-boyfriend so that later she could get murdered by Jade. "Beck..."

"You wanna know why I broke-up with Jade, huh?" he said suddenly. "I'll tell you exactly why: I don't love her. You remember when she began to sing that song and we went back together? Well, a few days later I began to think hard and as I looked at different photographs, I realised wasn't in love with her."

"After a few more months of fights and I'm-sorry-for-being-a-bitch-calls, I knew I had enough. You know where we were last night?"

Tori shook her head.

"We were in this fancy restaurant and some cute girl took my order and when she said what the '_handsome_' wanted, Jade almost executes her in public if it weren't because of me."

Tori bit her lip, plainly trying with all her might not to laugh. She could imagine Jade persecuting the waitress with a pair of scissors.

"After we ate, I told her we were history; she got real mad and ran away, screaming like hell all the way home."

There was a dramatic pause as Beck lowered the Coke he had in his hand. Tori could not fin anything to say except:

"Oh..."

"Look Tori, I appreciate you came here to help Jade, but I seriously don't ever want to go out with her anymore."

"But Beck-!" she answered in protest.

"Tori, look, you're a real nice person always putting people before you, without caring about consequences, but this time, please stay out of this."

With this sentence, Tori understood herself dismissed.

"Um...goodnight," she muttered awkwardly and she stood up to leave.

Before she got to the door, however, a strong hand gripped her arm.

"Yes?" she said.

Beck looked at her; hi gaze hard but somehow caring. "Nothing..."

"See you tomorrow." she said as her let her go.

* * *

That night, although she had neither homework, nor promises to fulfil to Trina, she couldn't sleep at all.

Tori didn't understand why she was suddenly acting like this. She had prevailed at keeping her distance from love with Beck but she now somehow...found it so complex it seemed an odyssey. Why was he so attractive to her? He lived in a RV, his hair was a mess, he was just absolutely...marvellous

Without warning, she felt a tear leak out of her eyes.

"Beck..." she whispered sadly as she turned around.

* * *

**Hi guys! I know this chapter sucks a bit. It's just a build-up becuase you can see Tori's having troubles in concealing her passion for Beck. Jade's hasn't made any major changes to what happened in the last chapter and Robbie and Rex...well...**

**Anyway, I remind you this is supposed to be a Bori story so...**

**Next chapter in next week! Stay tuned, and please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NB: For those who do not know it, "Cabbie" is the name for the pairing of Cat and Robbie.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Cabbie

Just what is silence?

For many, silence is just the end of human sound and nature's arrival. For others, silence is nothing, such as empty space. Silence, is sometimes referred to as the rubbing out of existence. For a certain girl, it was the way to hide her true feelings, fighting tooth and nail to burst out of her body.

You can probably guess who the lovely maiden is.

Tori Vega.

Last night had been a horrible night for her. Her puzzled dreams of Beck mixed-up by a Jade that popped into the dreams with a gun, turning her sleep into a nightmare, were enough to convince her to drink five mugs of coffee and stay awake all night.

Now, prepared for André since 5am, Tori sat there in the sofa, fully depressed.

She sighed quietly, as to not wake up Trina, who had filming very early in morning or her mother and father who had arrived from the cinema, the new movie _Cry and Die_, at half-past midnight.

Perhaps it was a horrific experience to dream about Jade trying to murder her when she made a move towards Beck, but being awake just made her think about it more. Somehow, it was something her mind was unwilling to stay apart from.

She tried listening to music with earphones, but no positive result. It was the same thing with watching TV, reading a book or simply walking around the house.

Beck Oliver, with his brown eyes, dark brown long hair and friendly smile was the only image she could concentrate on at all.

She sighed as her tummy rumbled. She hadn't eaten anything for dinner last night. Thinking it may take her mind of things; she made it to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast.

* * *

"Morning, _Madmoiselle_." was André's greeting.

"You know, and I've told you I'm half-Latina." replied Tori.

"Then, _Buenos días señorita _Vega!"

Tori attempted a small smile, but it made her look like as though she had a bad case of toothache.

"Dental problems?" he asked.

"No. It's...forget it."

André raised an eyebrow, but made no more comments or questions.

For the first time in living memory, Tori and André did not utter a single word during the trip to the school. The only thing in the car which was making noise was the radio which was issuing the song _Die Young_ from Ke$ha.

Upon arriving, the first person they saw was (most unfortunately) Beck. Tori hid in the car and whispered to André to act as if she wasn't there. He didn't understand the reasons but listened to her anyway. He greeted Beck and they went to get a cup of coffee.

When Tori saw they had left, she spotted Cat and rushed quickly to her, desperate so they could get to somewhere else.

* * *

They had Sikowitz during the final lessons of the day. They waited for several minutes as he tried to open a stubborn coconut that refused to crack open and release its contents.

After finally stubbing several fingers, he began a long, boring and very dull speech to which not many payed attention. He later added the next project was counting for 20% the final grade.

"Alright people, I'll put you in pairs and then I'll assign you a different scene which you shall practice and then perform for me on Friday."

Their was a low murmur of assent as they started taking out the printed script they were given at the start of the Summer Term.

"Cat, you go with Robbie; André, Jade's yours; Tori...Beck-"

"NO!" cried Tori. Everyone surveyed her curiously. "Can I go with Robbie? Pretty please Sikowitz?"

"_No_!" cried Cat making everyone jump. "He's coming with me!"

As some still observed Cat who had gone back to her usual bubbly, cheerful self with great interest, Tori looked at her favourite teacher helplessly.

"Well, like they say Spain: _Ajo y agua_."

"Um, but that's Spanish for 'garlic and water'" replied Tori, confused by this.

"Actually, Miss Tori Spaniard, it's short for the Spanish proverb: _A joderse y aguantarse_, which means-"

"Annoyed, but put up with it." said Tori through gritted teeth.

"Something I don't think you can complain about since you're going with him," said Sikowitz nodding to Beck and then continuing casually.

Normally, Tori would have been very happy to work with Beck, but she had been avoiding him all day (this leading to her hiding in the girls' restroom during lunch) therefore it was a whack in the nose with a rusty pocker for her to be paired up with Beck after her efforts.

They changed seats according to who they were working with. Beck raised his eyebrows at Tori who was obviously trying to get away from him.

"I'm not gonna bite your head off, y'know." he whispered in a hurt tone.

Ignoring this, Tori listened intently as Sikowitz told the different pairs what scene they were doing. She almost knelt in prayer._ Please not_-

"You two," boomed Sikowitz's voice. "Act 2 Scene 25."

"_SHIT_!" muttered Tori as her teacher mentioned the scene she was dreading the most to be chosen for.

Not only was it one of the most romantic and emotional scenes of the play, but it involved a deep, long, heart kiss.

Beck noticed Tori's swearing and thought back, thinking to the possibilities why of all people, was Tori Vega avoiding him (apart from the fact that perhaps Jade would have her drawn, hanged and quartered)?

All in all, not what you called the usual, enjoyable affair that was Sikowitz's lesson.

* * *

Tori walked quickly towards André's car, keen to avoid Beck catching up.

She took a shortcut she found about along with Cat during the start of the year, but what her eyes met was something she was not very knowledgeable about. Rubbing her eyes, refusing to believe the evidence, she blinked several times and tried to look for some loophole at what she was witnessing. Cat...with Robbie...hugging...and..._kissing_?!

Tori stared, as she saw Robbie, who seemed to be eating Cat's face. Of anyone Cat would ever date, Robbie wasn't what she would have even thought off, however remotely. Cat had her leg lifted and her arms around his neck hugging him closer to her by the minute. Their bodies so close together, snogging fiercely and passionately, Tori couldn't find words to describe what she was feeling.

"Oh my god..."

She must have said it loud enough for them to hear, because lips parted, Cat and Robbie stared at Tori who was staring transfixed back at them. Cat let her leg down, her arms still around his neck. Robbie was still hugging Cat closely, but was edging away from her face, aware that it was ludicrous to act as if though he hadn't spotted Tori at all since he was looking pointedly at her.

"Tori?" said Robbie worriedly.

"What, in the name of what's under Lady Gaga's skirt, are you two doing?"

"Please don't tell anyone," pleaded Robbie with his arms still wrapped around Cat.

Tori looked at Cat, then at Robbie. "No problem."

"Thank you!" said Cat sounding relieved.

"So...you two are...going out?" asked Tori.

"Yep. Since last week."

"Where's Rex?"

"Oh, um," Robbie released Cat who copied suit. "Sinjin's looking after him for me. He doesn't know about this. I asked him to look after him while me and Cat..."

He blushed furiously and Tori smirked slightly, imagining how Robbie had convinced Rex to stay at home alone.

"Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "I won't tell a soul."

* * *

After a ten-minute gossip chat with Cat, Tori realised and remembered the reason she had used the shortcut; she rushed towards André who was wearing a sour look on his face with his arms crossed.

"André!" she cried.

He looked up and dropped his arms.

"Finally!" he said impatiently. "Beck was looking for you before, but since you were taking so long, he said he would try to call you later.

"Oh, okay."

"C'mon Tor, let's go home before I find out my grandmother's broken another mirror at my home." he said opening the car door.

She giggled and followed suit as he started the car.

At the Vega residence, Tori was eating meat-loaf, although it seemed that she had no idea what she was eating. Beside her, Trina was sinking her face in a vat of cucumber cream.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Tori.

"The director says for the next episode, I gotta look slim and my face has to shine. He recommended cucumber cream." came a muffled voice.

Tori sighed as she put down her fork not caring she had barely eaten a mouthful of tonight's dinner.

An alarm sounded, and Trina raised her head from the cream, running rapidly to the bathroom to rinse her face before it dried and got stuck to her face.

Enjoying the fact she didn't need to see her sister sink her head in the green stuff, she reminded herself of André's words. He said Beck would call her, but thankfully, no such call had arrived. She crossed her fingers for Beck to fall asleep without calling her.

She went up to her room pausing at the top of the stairs .

Suddenly, the bell rung. She started to go down to get it, wondering vaguely who it was, since her parents would not return home until ten.

"I'll get it." said Trina who rushing quickly past her from the bathroom, her face cleared from food and water.

She opened the door quickly to find-

"Beck!" she said delightedly. "Hi!"

"Trina." he said dismissively without giving her much notice. "Could I talk to your sister in private, please?"

"Wait a mo'," she rushed up the stairs to Tori who was gaping at Beck from where she was hiding. She whispered angrily "_Why did you have to get the best boys_?"

Tori went down slowly creating an interesting effect that resembled the one from a movie Beck once saw where a queen walked down the stairs to greet her people.

"Beck..." she said quietly.

"Tori, are you alright?"

"'Course I am, don't I look like it?"

Beck took a deep breath, closed his eyes, opened them and said in an unmistakable hurt and somewhat angry tone:

"Tori, do you hate me?"

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Cliffhanger chapter. In the next chapter, you will see how the situation develops, happy, or sad end of chapter? For those who asked why I can't updat every two days, sorry, I have examinations this month before Easter so I gotta do loads of stuff. Anyway, please tell me how it is! Reviews are appreciated, whether negative or positive.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the late update. Have ben real busy these days. Anyway, a short message to my readers who are fans of Bade, I'm sorry if you are offended by Beck's actions in this chapter towards Jade, but anyway, this is not a Bade story so..._Ajo and Agua_!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

That Pesky Tone of _Forever Apart_

"Tori, do you hate me?"

_No, it's just that you had to be so damn good that I want to be with you. But we can't, becuase of...Jade..._

Tori would have loved to say that, but her voice failed her as her throat tried to bring out the words. She stood there making weird noises with her mouth.

Tori felt herself blush as Beck arched his eyebrows; she bit her lips, trying to force her voice to make some noise apart from gagging or strange coughs.

_Why_ did he have to be just so...good. _Why_ did she always have to fall in love with the wrong guy? _Why_ couldn't she just let Jade eat shit? He was the complete package, always nice to her, handsome...why did she have to-?

_Shut it!_ Tori mentally slapped herself. _You'll just hurt Jade so stop thinking about him and how he treats you like a princess and his good looks and..._

"Beck...I-" she stopped, careful to choose the right words. "I...I...don't hate you..."

"Then?" Beck seemed to be fighting urges. "You've been avoiding me all day. You don't anwser my messages...something's wrong with you."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Tori knew it, and she could barely deny it. She fought fiercely with a giant urge to rush and hug Beck; send Jade to jump off a cliff. However, another part of her was just blank, what was she going to say to Beck? He surely wouldn't care about Jade right now. He had said he was over with her in an unmistakabe tone of it being truth.

"Earth to Tori."

"Oh!" Tori had momentarily forgotten beck was waiting (very patiently) for an anwser which seemed impossible to be found. "Beck, I...it's...Jade..."

"How many times do I have to tell you that Jade can get lost if she doesn't like the things I do?" said Beck exasperatedly. "At first I thought we could have been in a serious relationship, but I found out (late enough) that my feelings were just enough for us to be good friends."

No matter how many times he said it. Tori refused to believe it. Beck was too much of a good person, if Tori went on to tell him how much she wanted to have him beside her, he was sure to get angry; not only that perhaps she would get her friends angry too.

"Tori?" said Beck expectantly.

"I-I-I...oh, I DON'T KNOW!"

Beck frowned as Tori turned around hiding tears and sank into the sofa . He didn't like seeing her in this state, so weak and frail-looking, when she was normally so happy.

"Tori?"

He was anwsered by a muffled grunt that meant she was listening.

"Tori, I'm worried about you. The Tori I know is above the design of any ordinary girl. Swift, clever, spontaneous, friendly, selfless...and beautiful."

One of Tori's silent, hidden tears was quickly wiped away as Tori looked at a blushing Beck, astounded by his own slip.

"But she doesn't need to be it to actually _be _georgeous. Her personality and traits are just enough to make her prettier than anyone. That's why I found myself falling in love with you."

This time, Tori could do nothing to stop hot tears rolling down her soft cheeks. One of them was suddenly wiped away by Beck. Tori looked up, startled.

"Tori, I love you, but if you don't want me as more than a friend, tell me."

Tori couldn't unstick her voice, and Beck took it as the dreaded _only –friends-anwser_.

"Bye Victoria," he said sadly, giving her a sad smile. He kissed her forehead lightly, and left closing the door slowly.

There was a very pregnant pause.

"What are you doing Dumbo!?" cried Trina who had apparently spied on the whole conversation when she was supposed to be in her room.

Her sister, who had been in a kind of horrific trance sudenly seemed to come back to life. Without stopping to think about Jade, she rushed out of her house.

"Beck!" she screamed. "_Beck_! BECK! BECK OLIVER! BEEEEEEECK!"

Tori ran wildly around the street desperate to find him. She finally stumbled on the next street. She stood up, ignoring the cut in her knee.

Almost as quickly as she had ran to the next street, she ran back home rushed past a bewildered Trina and locked herself into her room, sobbing hysterically on her bed.

That was when Tori Vega understood, what true sadness was. Something that hurt deep down in her heart. Something that was now impossible to solve:

Beck had left her.

* * *

"Come on! At this rate you'll finish with all the tissues in the house!"

Trina was right. As she comforted her little sister, she saw how the mountains of tissues reached inimaginable heights.

"Why is life so complicated?" weeped Tori as she buried her head in Trina's shoulder.

"I wish I could even try to anwser that." said Trina as she patted Tori wearily. "Does it hurt like if you had a hammer smacking your bones?"

Tori nodded as she took her millionth tissue.

"I know what you're going through," Tori looked up, startled at Trina actually giving her advise as having suffered the same thing. "those Pucka fish really hurt the immune system."

Once upon a happier time, Tori would have probably laughed at this comment, but right now, she just felt like disappearing from the world.

* * *

Beck had never expected a girl to reject him that way.

At first, he had always thought he and Tori were destined to be just really close friends. But the day he had finally broken with Jade definitely, his mind was clearer than it had ever been; there was only one person who he wanted to have as a girlfriend: Tori.

However, against all those warm reassurances from André. Beck had found himself rejected by the only girl he wanted by his side.

His phone jerked with a familiar tune.

"'Lo?"

"Any luck, dude?" cam an ecited André.

"Nope..."

André seemed to take the sadness rom his best friend's voice.

"Sorry, pal."

"Thanks, André. See you tomorrow." he hung up on André.

Beck hung his head down. He couldn't understand why Tori was like that. Well...not exactly. He suspected it had to do with a certain ex-girlfriend. Jade had always been the only stumbling block in his and Tori's relationship.

A sudden anger surged to him. It was beyond what he felt when he was angered. Jade always Jade. Tori was too much of a good person to try and hurt people, even when it was soemone horrible that deserved it. Tori's selflessness was becuase of Jade, but she must have told her something that silenced her.

Despite the late hour, Beck knew Jade was now awake (experience of being her boyfriend reminded him she must be cutting up photos of her divorced parents). He finally decided on granting her a visit and a little...chat.

Beck rushed towards Jade house, but he did not need to.

"Ouch!"

"I should be the one to say that." grumbled Beck.

He was right. Jade was apparently unharmed, but Beck was now completely wet by what he suspected to be hot coffee. Ignoring the fact the grazing liquid had hurt his chest and nipples, he stood up looking down on a Jade who had also gotten to her feet with a face of utmost fury.

"Why can't you ever look where you're going?" she shouted as she hurled the empty cup of coffee at a nearby bin.

"What did you do to Tori?"

Jade looked momentarily taken aback. Then her face began to work furiously to hide what Beck thought was a mixture of hesitation and anger.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do-!" began Jade in tones of outrage.

Beck glared at her. Jade put on a calm face, but her insides had gasped profusely. Beck had always appeared friendly and all that stuff, but although she had been going out with him for a couple of years, she had never seen him like that.

It was beyond the usual anger she had ever seen him express (the last time having him swear out loudly when a guy almost crashed into them.

"The only thing I said to her," said Jade slowly. "was that she was not allowed to go gibbering around with the news that we had broken up, not Cat, or André or-especially- Rex _or _Robbie."

"That plan's failed anyway." said Beck matter-of-factly. "I told André before, and he told Cat, who told Robbie, who was spied on by Rex who hung it up on the ."

"What the hell!?" yelled Jade as she punched him on the arm as well as whipping out her phone and checking Rex's latest update on the . "What are you talking about? He's just commenting Robbie has blown up the kitchen while trying to make pie."

Beck looked at the phone closely.

"Look at his _previous_ comment,"

Jade read:

_OMG! Just found out! Beck over with jade! XDXDXDXD So sorry for them...nah! who am I kidding? SCREW JADE!_

"I...am...goING...TO _EXPLODE_ **IN A MOMENT**!"

Several by passers stared at Jade. Beck, at that moment, felt relieved that he was no longer with her.

"Well then...why's Tori acting so weird?" asked Beck more to himself than at Jade.

"Who cares? Anyway, you're coming with me over there so you can buy me my coffee back again." said Jade as she took Beck's arm and began dragging him.

"Says who, Jade West?" replied Beck, annoyed, as he pulled himself out of her grip.

He took a coffee cup from the floor and spit in it. "Here's your drink."

Jade looked flabbergasted as Beck walked away. "Come back here you great imbecile, jerk face!"

Just as Beck was about to get out of sight, he did something unexpected. The black-haired girl arched her eyebrows and let her arms dangle free as Beck flipped her off.

"Beck Oliver, I, _officially_, hate you!"

* * *

She felt tired, she felt restless, but most of all, Tori Vega felt a sadness that she had never figured out at all.

After crying for, practically, until long after midnight, Tori had sent André a message telling him there was no need for him to pick her up today; she would walk.

Trembling head to foot, Tori began to walk to school (although it was still 6 in the morning). She was totally close to tears every time she tried looking at something. It somehow always reminded her of Beck.

_That shadow looks like Beck when I spilled coffee on him, that tree looks like me hugging him..._

For what seemed the billionth time, and that was just the first hour, Tori's eyes went cloudy. Hot tears ran down her cheeks and dropped helplessly onto the pavement. She tried wiping them off, but they came fast and she was soon sitting down on a side of the street and sobbing into her legs.

She remembered once again how Beck had left, using her real name. It had marked that unmistakable (and especially stupid and pesky) tone of _forever apart_ that Jade used when speaking of her relationship with Beck and vice versa with himself.

Tori beat herself up as she remembered how stupid she had been. Why did she always have to worry about other people,

Who cares about them?

_I do. Because I'm their friend._

Tori shivered as she mentally replied herself. It was true, no matter how much it hurt her, no matter how much, she knew she was always destined to help her friends and if thast meant she and Beck would never be able to enjoy a love storey she had always dreamed of...

"So be it." muttered Tori trying to sound brave.

But the only thing to answer her was the moan of the wind, and a deep wound in her heart.

* * *

**Beck really loves Tori, and Tori feels restless because she loves Beck too, but she can't help the feeling that something bad will happen if she does go out with Beck. Will they get together? Find out in the next chapter of Victorious 2.**

**P.S: Thanks for the reveiws, more would be greatly appreciated and taken in mind for future chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I making this into a two part fanfic. This is part one, the next one will be posted when I finish this one. It's to be called Victorious 3 (not a really inventitive title but I hope the plot will still be likeable. Thank you.**

Chapter 5:

The Final Sikowitz Project

Does anybody have a cure for sadness?

Some liked to pour their sadness on alcoholic drinks. Others ended up in bedlam being thought as brainless maniacs because the murdered their offender. Others liked to use intercourse, but sometimes denial was the people's choice.

For Tori, neither would ever work for her. She didn't like drinking, she preferred staying sober as she strongly disliked beers and those type of drinks. She would never murder...him...the idea of sleeping with someone was a distressingly disturbing as repugnant images appeared in her mind. Denial was what she had initially chosen, but it was so hard she gave up.

Beck. Always Beck. Ay first, Tori had always thought her love for him was just the common girlish silly some-crush. There wasn't a single girl who didn't want Beck (if they did not admit it, they probably aspect there homework time thinking stupidly about him. She had never, ever, _ever_ thought her love would have had the chance to blossom into a relationship.

But there it was. Because of her idiotic, stupid, and moronic and...why did she have to care so much about everyone just giving a smile even if for her it were a big frown?

God, why did love exist if it created the pains from itself? What _shit_.

Tori slapped herself. It hurt, but it distracted her for a very slight moment. If she didn't think, she wouldn't think in Beck. That was the trick she tried to use.

It was useful in some occasions, but sometimes, she ended having to run into empty classrooms and shed a few tears.

What a horrible end of week.

* * *

During the whole time she had spent at HA, Tori had never seriously considered she could mess up when acting with Beck.

Massive mistake.

It turned out to be the worst performance she had ever did. Beck could say whatever he wanted, but that would all be made-up, because Tori noticed he was very cold and distant. The emotive scene became a monotonously ridiculous performance. Neither student seemed to be on Planet Earth that day. Sikowitz was most displeased, and Tori had reliable suspicions he had scribbled down an _F _on her grade paper.

She soon found out she was right.

* * *

_Ring._

The end of Sikowitz's class was the usual amount of scuffing of chairs on the floor and the permission of chat.

Tori quickly stuffed her things in her bag, desperate to get home and get home and shut herself in her room. However, Sikowitz, it seemed, had other ideas.

"Tori, Beck, Cat, Jade, André and Robbie!" he shouted as they made to leave the classroom.

They sat down again looking at Sikowitz expectantly who had crossed his arms and was tapping his bare feet on the floor.

"I am very disappointed in all you six. You are my best students and you've suddenly become as worse as that Afro-American girl from _America's Got Talent_."

"She wasn't that bad," piped Robbie.

Everyone ignored him except Rex who said:

"Shut up you imbecile!"

"Thanks Rex," said Sikowitz who had been apparently listening. "Where was I? Ah, yes! Most displeased. I'm sorry to tell you I failed you on this."

"So what?" spat Jade. "No big deal, 20% of our grades, we'll catch up."

"You are very wrong Jade." said Sikowitz rubbing his hands. "It was a test. An actor always acts his best, no matter how insignificant his task is, or how little it values."

"So?" asked André.

"It counts for 60% of your grades."

"What?!" gasped Tori

"I'm sure it was a mistake of yours, so, being the talented students with big potential, I'll give you an extra job that will mark your grade. If it's a good job, I'll mark you all as an _A-_ in this project."

"What's the project?" said Cat excitedly.

"After tomorrow, some exchange students are coming to act a play here at _Hollywood Arts_, but the props are only half-done, and the script was "accidentally" soaked in coffee after the Headmistress decided to make a kung-fu demonstration in the staff room."

"Don't tell me we're-?" began Beck.

"...rewrite the script by hand? Yes. The printers in the school are broken and I persuaded the Headmistress to leave it like that so you can do this project. I also expect perfect props, fully painted and efficiently done."

"Well, if it's for our grades..." said Tori.

"Yeah," said André.

"No problemo," said Robbie.

"Don't expect me to write." said Jade dismissively.

"You will be expected to sleep here in the school tomorrow. "

"Aw, man," protested Beck.

* * *

_Nothing can get worse still. Great, I normally have the advantage of having nobody see me cry and now I have to sleep in school with all of them. Damn it, why are things so difficult? Why do these things just happen to me?_

_Why_

Tori stopped writing. No, she wasn't saying it out loud, and so wasn't writing it down. Her thoughts would sometimes stray to him but she was now capable of blocking the image for a few seconds.

She felt childish and stupid. The last time she had written in the diary was 5 years ago, the day the family dog had died. She thought she had matured enough to forget about her diary. But it helped her a bit being able to write down her true feelings. At least nobody would read this.

Tori sighed.

"Hey, Tori!" came Trina's voice as she knocked on the door. "Mom says dinner's ready."

"Not hungry," moaned Tori.

"You've barely eaten in days, sis." said Trina softly. "C'mon, you'll get over it soon..."

"No! It won't!" Tori found herself shouting at the door. "This isn't some sill old funk! You can't just say '_get over with it_'! If life were so easy, I'd be happy..."

"Okay, but you have your plate on the table if you're still hungry."

* * *

_Gurgle._

"What the hell?" Tori shook her head as she was awoken by noises.

Her stomach. She had eaten almost nothing in those days. She felt tired and useless. Not feeling strong enough to get up, she grapple din the dark for her phone. She looked at it. 4:57 it read.

"_André_?"

It surprised Tori she had been awoken by her stomach, but it totally flabbergasted her to see André was awake right now.

Sensing her opportunity to get a lift to school back, she quickly dialled his number and waited.

"What's up Tor?"

Tori was awed at how rested André sounded

"What're you...doing now at this hour?"

"Didn't have homework. Favourite show was cancelled, went to sleep at seven o'clock and here I am." replied André without the merest trace of sleepiness.

"Um...André?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you...give me...a-?"

"...ride to school. No problem. 8 sound good?"

"Yeah...Thank you."

* * *

André was there as he had promised, at eight o'clock.

"Mornin'!" he said brightly.

Tori smiled weakly and got into the car.

"Tori?"

"Hm?"

"I have to talk to you about something."

"Yes?"

"It's about...about Beck..."

_Crap_. thought Tori. _Just the person I do not want to talk about._

"I know what's happened," Tori looked at him, her eyes wide. "I know that he went to your house and, well...told you. Then you said no-"

"I didn't say no!" cried Tori exploding with anger.

André raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry." whispered a mortified Tori.

"I see what Beck meant." said André.

"What?"

"You're always apologizing even if you have a right to feel downright horrible. Beck told me you said "no" because you thought Jade would a, feel hurt and b, skin you alive."

"Why does it always have to be so complex?" whispered Tori as she looked at her feet embarrassedly. "I...don't know what to do..."

A single tear, fell thick and fast into her lap, which was quickly spotted by the black-skinned boy.

"Need a hug?" he said with a friendly smile.

Tori let herself be hugged as more tears leaked out. It was a relief for her to finally have someone in which to confide in.

"He still loves you, Tor." he said softly.

"But I can't-"

"If you can't or can't isn't what I'm talking about, Tori. When the time comes, you'll know what to do. You've got a talent to do that too."

"Thanks André," said Tori as she wiped some tears away and smiled. "I'm glad I'll always have you as a friend."

* * *

_Ring._

"Just in time for class." she said opening the car door.

The day passed quickly, too much for most of the group, and soon, Sikowitz had given them paint and brushes to finish off the props.

"I'll give you the liberty to give each other jobs, like the last time. There is the script, background props and main props." said their teacher remembering the last time they did a extracurricular activity. "Beck-Jade, Jade-Robbie, Robbie-Cat, Cat-Tori, Tori-André and André-Beck."

"Background props," said Beck to Jade who glared at him knowing that wherever he were put, he would be far from her.

"Beck, script," said André. Beck looked as about to protest and André winked at her.

"Main props, nerd," snapped Jade at Robbie while Rex laughed evilly.

"Main...props." muttered Robbie embarrassedly to his girlfriend.

"Ooh!" said Cat (being her bubbly-self, she did not get Robbie's message. "Thanks! Tori...um..."

"Say script and I'll give you tickets to the Diddly Bops' concert, l'il Red," whispered André out of the corner of his mouth.

"...Script!" cried Cat happily.

"No need to choose for you, André," said Tori looking like a mixture of nerves and fear.

"It's settled. You have a microwave and some frozen pizzas in the hallway, so...get a move on!"

* * *

"Could use a little help!" said André pointedly to Jade.

Jade gave him a death glare.

"Me and my big mouth..." muttered the black-skinned boy. "This is incredible..."

He looked at the props and figured at the rate he was going, he would finish...at the end of the millennium. "I need to eat something."

"Wait up," called Jade as she stuffed her phone and scissors in her pocket.

* * *

"C'mon, please Rex..."

"No way, you idiot, you're always leaving me alone now, I'm not leaving your side until tomorrow when you take a shower."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Why don't you tell him?" asked Cat as she finished using red to paint a weird-looking prop. "I mean why are we keeping it a secret anyway?"

"Tell me what?" demanded Rex angrily.

"Wait a sec, babe." said Robbie,

Cat watched amused as Robbie rushed out of the auditorium. A strangled yell echoed a few seconds later:

"WHAAAAAT?!"

Cat giggled as she heard Rex swear out loud.

"I love his weird voice." she giggled.

* * *

Tori looked at her watch; it was barely 10 o'clock and _they_ were barely a quarter done.

She sighed.

She and Beck avoided talking with each other, and this was proving difficult for them to finish the script. Every now and then, one of them would grunt and point wordlessly at something they had read that was wrong.

_Why did he put her with me?_ thought Beck to himself. _He knew Cat would make Tori work on the script too. What's he playing at? This will just make things even worse._

Beck rolled his eyes as he read over Tori's shoulder at what she had just written. The girl was probably day-dreaming because none of her recent sentences was comprehensible.

"Here." he said quietly taking the pen, braking the couple of hours of silence and writing with his arms engulfing Tori who was going bright red at the kind gesture. "And stalagmite's written "'_S-T-A-L-A-G-M-I-T-E_', not "'_S-T-A-L-A-G-M-I-G-H-T'_."

"...thanks..." murmured Tori who wished she could feel Beck's touch again.

A few uncomfortable moments followed the intense moment. Tori frowned as she started a difficult monologue, especially as it was in Latin and she did not feel confident writing something she didn't even understand.

"_Amo te_." she muttered wondering the meaning of the phrase.

"I love you."

Tori froze. Had Beck just-?!

"_Amo te_ means _I love you_ in Latin." said Beck who had clearly noticed Tori's misunderstanding.

Tori's face, which had taken an extremely slow process brightening up, fell rapidly. How could she be as stupid as to hope for him to actually even say that? After what happened that night, Tori had tried to convince herself that she and Beck would never become something beyond close friends.

She got up.

She needed to get something to eat. Beck didn't stop her although she didn't say where she was headed.

Perhaps a Diávolo and some soda would keep her awake for the next couple of hours...

* * *

As Tori's high-heels clicked at the floor quickly, Beck had the urge to take her by the arm and look at her in the eyes and just...

_Do what? Kiss her? Tell her your feelings and that you're still hopelessly in love with her? _said Beck to himself. _What's the matter with you? So cool and all and now you're falling head over heels for her. Why?_

_**Because I love her.**_replied a strong voice in the back of his head. _**Because she's the only one I can promise to love for ever.**_

Beck realised he had written those words in pencil on the script; where was that damn rubber? Better rub it out before Tori came here...

Tori entered the classroom just as he finished erasing the sentence.

Suddenly, he found her shoving a plate with pizza under his nose. He looked at it with his eyes wide; he liked Diávolo pizzas too.

"Thanks," he said smiling weakly.

Tori mumbled something that sounded ludicrous and Beck's smile became wider.

They ate in silence and Beck appreciated Tori's favour into not letting anyone disturb. They didn't really want to have anyone disrupt there, so it was a relief when Tori was kind enough to bring him some dinner.

* * *

_KNOCK!_

Tori started. She shook her head as she watched at how far she and Beck were...just halfway...and it had taken 4 hours...they still had 9 hours to sleep and finish off with the project or they'd fail...

"Who's there?" asked Beck.

"It's all of us." came André's voice.

"What's up?" said Tori stretching.

"We four were talking...about all this project...at the rate we're going...we're never going to finish..."

"But-!" began Tori.

"Forget it, Vega." said Jade, and they were surprised to hear her use a desperate tone. "Unless we get a miracle, we'll never finish...Sikowitz will just fail us."

"An F's not that bad..." said Robbie who was immediately glared at.

"Let's get some sleep." suggested Cat. "Once my brother didn't sleep for three days straight and he three up on my mother's new cocktail dress."

"She's right," sighed André. "Sikowitz set up a few sleeping bags in the history classroom. 'Night, everybody."

He stifled a yawn behind his hand. He was soon followed by everyone, leaving Beck and Tori alone once again.

"Coming?" he said to her as he stood up.

Tori gave the script one last desperate look and finally gave up. She was just going to have to admit it...a fail...

The History classroom was covered in dark shadows and nothing moved.

Something suddenly did.

Beck felt it too, because something tipped him off and he woke up. What was the problem now? He looked around trying to figure out the lumps in the dark.

Jade, André, Cat...Robbie and Rex...Tori! Her sleeping bag was there... but where was she?

The door was open and he could hear a few footsteps, he finally decided on following her.

"Where are you going, Tori?"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, guys! i hope I can be faster with the next one. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry guys, but this chapter might be (pardon my language) a bit of shit, but I hope you enjoy the Bori moment. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Victorious Pass

"Where are you going Tori?"

Beck quickly put on his shoes and rushed to the door.

Where was Tori going right in the nick of the night? It probably wasn't to eat something as she had already eaten a whole pizza, but Beck couldn't figure out what Tori was doing. The bathroom was just beside the classroom, but the door was open and Beck looked and saw it was empty.

There was a dull click. Apart from the restrooms, the only doors with locks were the ones that lead:

"...to the terrace." finished Beck out loud.

* * *

Tori opened her eyes.

Where was she?

She looked around cautiously. The sun was rising up bathing the blue sky in a warm, happy orange shade. She was in a beautiful lawn. Green grass (painted yellow by the rays from the sun) tickled her bare feet and palms. She felt strangely calm and rested.

Tori checked herself and started at her clothes. She was dressed in a thin dress of white silf, laced in light blue in the sleeves and neck. Her hair was let down with a small blue bow.

She looked around trying to figure out where the hell she was.

"Hey!"

Cat. Tori was so relieved to see something familiar that before she had even thought about it, she was on her feet rushing at her friend. Cat had her shining red hair tied in two pigtails and was dressed like that girl from _The Wizard of Oz_ whose name Tori had forgotten.

But before she had got close enough to Cat, she had turned to her and began to run too.

"Come on, Tori!" she cried behind her shoulder.

Then Tori remembered. She was here, with Cat and all of them.

Tori felt incredibly light and her legs seem to go faster than she was moving them. The landscape moved faster than she thought and her sun seemed to be faster than normal.

"Wait, Cat!" she cried.

* * *

Beck followed Tori at a long distance watching her with raised eyebrows.

Had she just said _Cat_? Was she mad? Cat was right in the classroom sleeping.

Beck realised he had stopped to think about it, but he caught sight of Tori's shadow in the moonlight.

There in the distance Tori caught sight of Cat at the edge of something.

"Cat!" she said catching up with her at long last.

There down the cliff, was a river.

André was there, with Jade, Robbie with Rex and...Beck.

They all were in dresses or suits without jackets. Beck was very handsome in a white shirt and light brown overcoat, his mutinous hair flashing in the sun.

"Hey sunshine!" called Beck at her. "C'mon in."

Tori suddenly forgot all her worries and preventions. She just smiled and got closer to the edge of the cliff. Cat was faster.

She jumped without caring that her dress would get wet and landed beside Robbie, giving him a kiss and splashing Jade.

Tori laughed happily.

* * *

"She's gone mad." whispered Beck as he saw Tori laugh.

With every step she had taken, he had been filled with more awe. Tori was now on the edge of the terrace; nothing before her except empty space and a fall of about 40 feet. She laughed and seemed ready to jump into some kind of invisible pool.

* * *

Tori bent her knees ready to jump into the water below.

"Yes!" cried Beck. "Come, little girl!"

That was when Tori read the truth in his eyes. It wasn't her Beck.

"Y-y-y-you're not Beck!" she said apprehensively.

Her friends suddenly began to laugh with high cold, screeches. Then they suddenly went bright red and the place changed completely.

The sky went a creepy black that seemed as dangerous as a black hole, the grass grew into disgusting weeds and the water became a murky kind of brown.

"Yes!" the Beck fraud cried, and Tori watched with startled eyes, as each and every one of her friends grew into giant devil-like bats.

"You'll stay alone forever," said the Beck fraud that was still in a human form but now adopted a scary voice that resembled the devil. "you'll just have darkness and loneliness to see around you. Nobody there for you! The curse of Darkness shall always follow you!"

The giant bats had now seized her and attempted to drag her to the water which had now become a disturbed sea of blood and bones.

"No!" she shrieked. "No! not alone! Beck! No! NO! _NO_!"

But it was in vain. Cruel evil faces surrounded her, condemning her to be alone for eternity.

* * *

With almost superhuman strength, Beck dragged Tori who had almost committed suicide.

"Tori!" he shouted as she kicked and thrashed at some invisible torture. "Tori! It's a dream! Wake up!"

"Not alone!" screamed Tori; it seemed no logic would ever make sense to her anymore. "Beck! Please! Beck! No!"

"I'm here Tori!" said Beck as he tried to shake her to wake up.

"No!"

"_WAKE UP TORI_!"

Tori's eyes went wide open. She blinked rapidly as tears began to form in her eyes.

"The curse of Darkness!" was the first thing she was able to cry out.

"What the-? What're you talking about?" said Beck as Tori went on saying "_curse! curse_!".

"They are so many faces...I don't want to be alone...Beck...so many faces..." Tori cried before hugging Beck and crying into him.

"It was just a nightmare mixed with you sleepwalking." said Beck as he held her close to him as she sobbed. "Don't worry, Tori. You're safe now." he added sweetly as he rested his head on hers who shook slightly as the tears caressed her cheeks.

They hugged for several minutes.

Tori looked up at Beck. He looked her in the eyes. The inches between them were less every second. Their lips were just a finger way.

Tori turned away quickly.

"Sorry," she whispered and she rushed back down the stairs.

Beck watched her mane of brown hair disappear and he sighed. He had had another chance and he had missed it completely.

"_I'm_ sorry."

* * *

Tori wiped away a tear.

Unable to sleep with Beck close, she had taken refuge in Sikowitz's classroom.

She stood up and started to look somewhere comfortable to sleep. That was when she noticed the cupboard Sikowtiz normally had locked was open. There were a few books about Drama Performances and a red book.

Tori had never seen it before and opened it to the first page.

_This diary is property of Erwin Sheldon Sikowitz._

Tori gasped and laughed at the same time, _Sheldon_?. This was her teacher's diary. Reading it would be a big error and rude flaw. But Tori seemed to be attracted to the diary like a magnet and had soon turned the pages; suddenly inspired by a sudden idea, she went to the last written page.

Sikowitz had just scribbled a few paragraphs:

_Today, I had a chat with the usual guys._

_They really surprised me when they all failed. Jade and André have no chemistry so it can be understandable to a point. Robbie and Cat...well...they're both weird and I've always thought they had something going on between them as weirdos._

_Most outstanding of all, Tori Vega. Out of all the people who can fail an examination in my classes she's bottom of the list. I have always seen her with lots of potential and talent. No, this girl will go far, and I can raise my head high and say that I teached her all I know!_

_I gave them the task, and I hope they finish it. They have very promising futures and I want to feel proud of them. Know that can do better. And especially so I can say out loud proudly:_

"_I teached Tori Vega, the New Madonna!"_

Tori closed the diary slowly. She had never guessed how much she and the gang meant to Sikowitz. Okay, she had maybe thought of being one of his favourites but she had never seen Sikowitz's true feelings.

She got up, her mind made up. If all of what Sikowitz had written was actually honest, she wasn't going to stay there and wait until he found out the news and got crestfallenly upset. She was going to do it, no matter how long it might take.

"I'm going to finish at least something," she said to herself.

* * *

What was that? That familiar aroma, so sweet and seductive. He needed to find something, there it was, Tori Vega's mouth.

"My love..." whispered Beck in his sleep.

He opened his eyes and then quickly shut them. The sun's rays were too bright for his eyes. He reopened them cautiously, shielding his face from the rays of light that came through the window.

Speaking (well, actually thinking) about Tori, where the hell was she now?

Beck suddenly felt a horrible sense of foreboding, cold sweat suddenly rolling down his face. Could Tori have sleepwalked without him noticing and killed herself in the process of the dream? Beck couldn't stand the not knowing if she was hurt or worse.

He stood up, and, barefoot and sleepily, ran to the terrace upstairs.

Phew! No Tori there nor down there.

He felt relief spread through him. He went back downstairs thinking about actually going back to sleep for a while, but before he reached the doorknob, it was wrenched open by someone.

That someone was André.

"There you are dude!" he said relieved. "Where's Tori?"

"Dunno," said Beck, but although he knew she hadn't killed herself from the roof, she could be doing something else...

"Could you be quiet!" barked Jade popping her head out of the room.

Beck ignored her and looked into the room. Tori wasn't there as he expected. "Jade, wake up Robbie and Cat and tell them to look around the school for Tori."

"Who cares about _her_?" sneered Jade.

Beck glared at her, he stood closely to her. Jade felt his breath hitting her face (he should do something about that morning breath, P.U!) and, surprisingly, she was scared enough to take a step back.

"I do." he hissed at her coldly, his eyes dangerous holes. "Wake them up."

Jade didn't need to be told twice.

Soon enough, Cat and Robbie were awake, tired, but awake.

"Wassamatter?" asked Robbie sleepily as he rubbed his eyes and putting his glasses on.

"Has my brother murdered someone?" asked Cat.

"Tori's disappeared." said Beck.

Cat gasped.

"We should look around," said André. "Beck's looked on the roof terrace, so we have the rest of the building to look for her."

"But..." said Robbie looking at his phone. "It's 7, we have an hour before Sikowitz and the Headmistress come."

"Exactly." said Beck. "Then we'll have to explain we are going to fail and then that a student has become thin air."

* * *

She wasn't in any of the classrooms, nor the surroundings. The classroom where Beck and Tori had worked in was empty.

"Found her?" asked Beck, coming down the stairs.

"No joy." said Robbie as Cat nodded.

"Nope," said André.

"Where's Jade?"

"I think-"

Before Cat could finish there was an exclamation of surprise. "Come here!"

They rushed into the auditorium, and the sight that met them left them gaping like Jade who was stuck to the spot in front of them. It wasn't possible...

The props...were finished, and they looked beautiful.

"This is..." began Beck but he spotted paper on the stage. "Hey! It's the script...and it's finished!"

"Is she here, anyway?" asked André looking around.

"Tori!" shouted Cat putting her hands around her mouth. "It's Cat!"

"Can't someone sleep in peace!?" came a voice from behind a rose bush prop.

Tori's head and bushy locks of brown hair appeared. She had eye bags and seemed to be in quiet a bad-morning mood.

They slowly walked towards her, looking at her as if she were a ghost.

"Tori..." began Beck awkwardly.

"...why?" asked André.

Tori smiled slightly. She yawned.

"I think the question should be: why not?"

Tori found herself being hugged by everyone except Jade.

"While you're all trying to kill me with your bodies, could I go back to sleep?"

* * *

**Okay, bit sloppy chapter,hope you don't mind. I'll summarise all that's happened for now:**

**Beck and Jade brake-up. Tori has trouble hiding her feelings. She finds out about Cat and Robbie. Failed examination becuase she kind of rejected Beck. Finished of the project when everyone had scrapped the idea (_pretty simple, huh?_)**

** Anyway, I want to thank you all again for the reviews and all. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Tori's Conscience

Sikowitz was very pleased.

The Headmistress was pleased.

Most of the gang was pleased.

But still...Tori Vega wasn't fully happy.

People didn't realise because she would always act cheerful and all, so it was up to herself to ask herself why was she still so miserable? Her work had been so brilliant, Sikowitz had given them an A. Everyone had praised her for her wonderful work as well as having all her friends promising anything in return for her boost.

Tori answered herself everyday, because whenever she questioned the matter, a handsome, olive-skinned male passed by.

Even Tori didn't know why she didn't even try to confess her feelings; every time she tried to, there seemed to be some sort of barrier that unabled her to do anything. The question was why did she have that mental barrier?

Nothing could get worse still.

* * *

Tori knew it would be an impossible task for Beck and her to have a relationship, but at least, she thought maybe they could go back to being really good friends. How wrong she had been.

Beck seemed to be avoiding her now. It was frustrating because she always had the urge to do the same thing. For now, it seemed whenever either of them got close to friends, they would both leave, sop they came into a silent, telepath-like agreement. They would sit at he most separated seats so they wouldn't get close.

It was childish, but Tori knew she could make things worse if she did anything, so although she loathed the treatment, she kept her mouth shut...although it hurt.

* * *

Lunch time wasn't that bad nowadays.

Tori had at least gone back to eating regular food (or trying to as she usually left half the dish full now with Beck not even sparing a glance at her) and didn't seem as pale as she had been previous days.

However, today Tori found no hunger to finish her barely started Caesar Salad which she offered to Cat who gratefully took it into a bag and confessed her brother liked lettuce that had gone mouldy.

Before Tori could even express her incredulity or even make any facial expression, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Vega," said Jade. "I want a quick word."

Everybody looked at her suspiciously. Beck looked ready to stand up and get in the way.

"Don't worry," added Jade perceiving the negativity. "I'm not gonna hurt her."

Almost everybody doubted that statement.

Tori, however hesitant, somehow found the courage to follow Jade into the janitor's closet, the only private place in HA.

"First, I..." Jade stopped abruptly, it looked as if she was having difficulty in saying what she was thinking. "wanna thank you."

At first Tori blinked rapidly.

Was it a dream?

For safety, she pinched herself, and obtained nothing but a sharp sting on her arm. She then leaned towards Jade and touched her nose.

"What the hell, Tori?!" screamed Jade turning away.

Okay this was getting a bit scary.

"Am I dreaming or has Jade West, _the_ Jade West, just thanked me? And used my actual name in the same millennium, century, decade, year, month, week, day or even a full minute?" asked Tori full of awe.

"Don't push it Vega." snapped Jade going back to her usual self.

"What's up?"

"It's about..._him_."

"Sikowitz? Robbie? André?" asked Tori half-hoping she wasn't talking about...

"You know damn well who I'm talking about! That imbecile called Beck Oliver!"

"Oh..."

"I just wanted to...repay you...help you out..."

"Excuse me? Where's the hearing aid? Jade West is offering help?"

Jade glared at her intently. "Even I can't deny he really loves you. He's demonstrated it enough times to me."

"Like when?"

"I saw when you rejected his kiss before the Platinum Awards because of me. Yes I saw it," she added when Tori gaped. "but he kept loving you anyway. When you rejected him again that night, he went up to me right away because he thought I'd done something horrible to you. When you disappeared that morning, he was the most determined and worried about you."

"But-!"

"There are no buts!" shouted Jade. "Even I don't give a damn about those thoughts of not hurting people!"

"It's not that!" Tori shot back.

"Then?"

"It's...oh I don't know! For God's sake that's why I can't get Beck, because I don't even know what keeps me away from him!"

Jade eyed her with raised eyebrows, then sighed and opened the door.

"If you change your mind, me and Cat are still available."

Jade made to walk put, taking out some scissors out of nowhere which she was probably gong to use to cut some material of school property.

"Jade?"

Jade's muffled grunt indicated she was listening.

"Thanks,"

* * *

"Bye Tor, see you tomorrow."

"Bye André," said Tori.

She watched her best friend drive away into the distance for a few moments and finally made towards her house.

"I'm home!" she cried as her keys clinked. "Mom, are we- AHHHHH!"

What the hell was Trina doing on the floor, snoring like an old man with some type of honey all over her clothes? Her brown locks of hair were spread across the floor, and she somewhat reminded Tori of Snow White when she had dropped asleep because of the poisoned apple.

She looked at Trina closely at then saw on the table her phone. There was a video on it. She clicked on it.

"_Hey!"_ cried Trina's voice as she smiled on the video. "_If you're Mom or Dad or Tori, don't worry. This honey I've got imported from Dubai is harmless; it just makes you sleep for a couple of hours. Some Indian priests say you can talk with your feelings and sort them out in your sleep, but anyway... Tomorrow I've got to get up real early and since I've lately got a bit of insomnia, I ate some of this. Thanks for listening! Oh and Dad...I kinda...used your credit card..._"

Tori felt herself resisting the temptation to laugh out loud, just before a sudden thought popped into her head. Trina had said that Indian priests used it to talk to themselves and sort out their feelings...interesting...very interesting...

Before her mind had even thought about it fully, she had already lunged for the jar and read the instructions:

_WARNING:_

_This honey must never be taken in large quantities._

_It is highly toxic when not taken sparingly and occasionally._

_A spoonful used for the relaxation of body, two spoonfuls for a long sleep, and three spoonfuls for an eternity spent asleep._

Tori didn't stop to think about it much. She noticed a sticky tablespoon on the table and quickly took hold of it, cleaning off the substance without really caring what it was, actually.

"Here goes nothing, I guess," she said to nobody in particular.

The first spoonful entered her mouth. The honey tasted sweet and tasty. Tori immediately felt the urge to take another.

She then stopped herself, just in time to feel a swooping sensation. Sleepiness covered her body, wrapping her in its thick bandages. There was a low crash as Tori fell on the floor a few inches away from her sister.

* * *

No matter where she went or how loud she shouted, nothing ever appeared or was able to be heard.

Tori felt her spine become an ice attractor. She was alone in a dark misty land. Nothing but darkness and weird purple mist to keep her company. She seemed to have walked for hours and still she couldn't find something familiar or even known however distant.

Suddenly, she saw a blinding white light. It came from a faraway door in the distance.

The door was closer...closer...closer...

Tori smacked her body against the door, happy to finally feel something material, she felt the cold feeling of the soft wood before opening it slowly.

She entered it and there was another sudden blinding light and, something new, a sudden blast of warm wind. She heard the hinges of the door squeak and the door rattle shut.

When all the light and wind had disappeared, Tori was able to distinguish a giant white chair a small table and another high chair facing her, but empty. On the chair facing the other way, she was able to see black curls of hair, a wrist and hand with a golden wristband. For a wild moment, she thought it could be Jade, but when she saw the nail varnish, she took that idea out of her head.

"Hello Victoria," came a voice. "How nice of you to actually meet me."

"Who are-?" began Tori but before she could finish, the chair turned around.

Tori gasped and clapped both hands to her mouth excitedly. it couldn't be...no...

"Selena Gomez?!"

"No,"

Tori looked confusedly at her. it was undoubtedly her, the Selena Gomez who had performed so many songs, with her black hair and slim figure wrapped in white robes and golden wristbands and light make-up.

"Tori, darling, I'm not Selena, I'm your conscience."

"What the-?!" screamed Tori. "Oh, yeah...now I remember I'm asleep right now, aren't I?"

"You could say that, dear. I'm your conscience and your mind has always had this person as a role-model in some way, so I adopted this form."

"Do you mind if I keep calling you Selena? It's because since you've got her body, I feel an urge to only use that name to approach you,"

"That's alright," smiled "Selena"

"I..."

"I'm your conscience Victoria; I know why you're here. You're here to try and reason with your feelings because you want to love Beck but something seems to stop you."

"Wow..." said Tori amazed at first, forgetting it was herself in aw ay she was talking to. "Sooooo...are you going to-?"

"Help you? 'Course I am, darling."

"Can you tell me-?"

"I have a better way of doing this, I won't tell you, I'll show you what that barrier is; maybe that will help you take a decision."

Tori frowned, not knowing what her conscience was talking about. She offered Tori her hand which she took. It was warm, but the confused girl had little time to appreciate it. "Selena" had clicked her free hand, and the world had started to spin like a top.

* * *

Tori, with a nauseating feeling, opened her eyes.

She looked around. This place looked awfully familiar. It looked like a place she had been to, except now it was missing something...

"I suppose you know where we are, don't you?" asked Selena.

"It's seems so familiar..."

"Hey!"

Tori turned to whop had shouted and she almost fainted. It was a six-year-old Beck. He already had his attractive hairstyle and looked positively cute (to her at least). She reached to hug him, but he passed through her as though she were thin air.

"He can't see you." said Selena.

"Why?" asked Tori turning to her.

"We're in your memories, dear. Nobody can see, touch or smell us."

"How can it be my memories? I don't remember this ever happening."

"Perhaps you don't remember this, but whatever you witness will always be somewhere in your memory, sometimes too many memories causes older ones to be so hidden you forget them."

"But where-?"

That was when Tori saw the girl with which Beck was talking to.

"Hi," said the six-year-old Tori.

"Who're you?" asked the younger Beck.

"I'm Victoria. But call me Tori."

"So Tori, I've never seen you around LA."

"No it's just because we've come to visit, but our car has broken down. Dad said I could look around until he repaired it."

"I'm Beck." Tori couldn't help but admire how Beck seemed to be able to charm girls since he could smile. "Wanna play with me?"

"Sure," laughed Tori as she slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "TAG! You're it!"

"I'm coming for you!"

Tori watched them play, then something came back to her; she had the sudden urge to stop herself and the younger Beck to not go there...

"aaaaAHHHH!"

Tori remembered another thing.

That summer, Beck's father seemed to have been digging holes. Beck tripped and landed on a broken bottle of coke and cut his leg, but Tori had almost fallen into the hole.

There she was, hanging on for dear life, from Beck's hurt leg. The blood streamed down towards her hand.

"Beck!" her younger self shouted. "I have to let go, you're bleeding!"

"I'm not letting you fall!" came Beck as he cried with pain.

"But you're hurt!"

"And you'll be if I let you go!"

With superhuman strength it seemed, beck lifted his injured leg with Tori. Tori quickly scrambled towards him and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Beck!"

"I'm all right," he mumbled feebly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no worries." he replied feebly.

"Thanks," she said, looking as if about to cry.

"Tori!" came a voice.

"Dad..." whispered Tori.

"Go, Tori," said Beck reassuringly. "I'm all right."

Tori got up and was about to leave, but then she swooped down and kissed him on the cheek rapidly before leaving.

The real Tori watched this with incredulity, just before she felt the wolrd, start to spin again at a sickening velocity.

* * *

Tori fell into the white chair.

She looked up weakly and saw Selena positively beaming at her.

"I can't believe I did that?"

"Kiss him?"

"No, leave him. He was hurt and I left him in that state and-" Tori suddenly stopped, her eyes going wide. "- that's why I promised myself I would always be there to help people no matter how much it hurt me. Although I didn't remember, in a way, it was this recollection that always impeded me from making any harm!"

Selena beamed, it possible, even more brightly. "You now know what always made you stop at hurting people, even Jade."

"But what do I do now?" wailed Tori. "This doesn't help me at all!"

"Yes it does, dear. You'll find out but now, I gotta go. Bye!"

"Where are you going?" called Tori as white mist made Selena's features less visible with every second. "I still don't understand what I need to do!"

"You do, Victoria, _you do_. But you're waking up now, goodbye!"

* * *

**Was it alright? Selena Gomez is one of my most praised idols. I thought, her, being a great sensation in music, could somehow serve as an idol for Tori.**

**Another thing for those who have laready asked me, Jade is not attempting to sabotage Tori's tries on Beck. I always thought deep down, Jade could be able to show some kindness although sometimes she can be a nasty bitch (or as they say in Spain, _una mala puta_)**

**Next chapter round about next week.**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you all remember Hayley and Tara from freak the Freak Out? They take an important role this chapter and some of them later on. There is still some major twists to the story, so don't really try to guess becuase the result might not be what you expected.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Tara & Hayley's Little Big Plot

"...Tori..."

It was a very weak call, and Tori barely paid noticed to it. But the voice got more insistent with every call and it was getting louder. It seemed like a buzzing, annoying fly on a hot day.

"...TORI!"

Tori's eyes snapped open. She looked around feeling disorientated. She was back in her kitchen, only now rays of sunlight sneaked into her home. She was lying on the floor and her troubled mother's face was looking at her full of concern.

"Wha-?" Tori sat up shielding her eyes. "Mom?"

"Thank goodness you're awake dear!" cried her mother hugging her tightly.

Tori looked awkwardly over her shoulder to find her father telling a concerned Trina who immediately looked accusingly at her sibling. Tori felt her mother let go, she felt as though she had been squeezed into a thick rubber tube.

"I thought you would never wake up!" cried her mother looking at her with her eyes shining. "My favourite daughter-!"

"What?!" shrieked Trina who had been watching Tori and ignored her father's lecture.

"Why did you do it, sweetie?" asked Mrs. Vega as Tori stood up with her.

"Nothing, I just thought...conscience..."

"You believed it didn't you?" said her mother wearily. "It's all fake honey. You wouldn't be able to communicate with your conscience."

"Utter rubbish," muttered her father. "and costs a fortune." he added giving Trina a death glare who smiled pleadingly and followed her father up to her room.

"Yeah..." said Tori biting her lip, unsure if they'd believe her or throw her into an asylum. "It couldn't be true."

"Well, honey, it's already seven. You'd better get ready for school."

"Crap," muttered Tori; then she was suddenly struck by a sudden inspiration. "Mom? When I was six, did we ever come here to LA to visit?"

"Why, yes, dear." said her mother. "Aunt Kate used to live in this city, don't you remember?"

"No..." said Tori slowly as she turned around to get ready for when André arrived.

But before she could get up the stairs, her mother had called her.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"If you have any problems you can always count on me, huh? Don't forget it." said her mother smiling at her.

"Yeah..." said Tori thinking mothers probably had daughter-mind-reading skills.

* * *

"Mornin'" said Tori brightly to André.

André winked at her and gestured at her to get in the car quickly.

"Know what're you going to do for the ?" asked André as he stopped at a red light.

"Come again?"

"Oh yeah, you still don't know. On the last week of school, the Seniors must make a live performance in front of the class and Headmistress, and some teachers and students using the stage we use in the _Full Moon Jam_. They are called Senior Performances, S-Ps for short. I was thinking about _Song 2 U_ for my performance, you wouldn't mind doing the back vocals would you?"

Tori, as she listened to André, was also listening to the radio who was making an interview to some Spanish singer but it was the last words that captured her attention:

"_Puedes contar conmigo_."

Tori, being fluent in Spanish, knew it meant "You can count on me".

"You can count on me!" cried Tori.

"Thanks, Tor!"

"Not that! Well- no- yes- I'll help you with the chorus, but I meant that phrase!" explained Tori. "I've got an idea for a song, I'll need you for instruments and..."

"And?"

"Jade."

* * *

Tori had not really considered Jade's offer until right now. She found herself feeling both foreboding as well as embarrassment. During recess, she gestured at her to come over to her so they could talk in private.

"What?" spat Jade.

"Remember your offer?" asked Tori.

Jade's nose gave a weird twinge, as though she had rotten cheese under her nose; she seemed to regret her offer, as though she thought Tori would never accept.

"I'm listening," she said crossing her arms.

"I need you and Cat...to...help me at the... ..."

"How's that going to-?"

"You'll find out later. But anyway, are you going to help me?" she held out her hand.

Jade's eyes were cold and distant, and she seemed to have a muscle moving in her cheeks. She looked exactly like someone who was being forced to eat human sewage. Then, after several moments of high tension, Jade took it.

"Yeah."

Cat was in, Jade was in, and André hadn't even hesitated when she asked him.

It seemed that nothing could stop it. Tori, for a very long time, finally felt fully confident at being able to finish her task. She finished updating her profile, and looked at Sikowitz who was sipping a coconut.

Once the room was quietened, Sikowitz opened his mouth, but before he could speak, the door burst open. The Headmistress burst in without invitation taking a clipboard with her.

"Helen." said Sikowitz curtly.

"Erwin." she said barely sparing a glance at him.

"I'm here to tell all that this year we're playing hosts to some seniors of Hannah Meredith Logan High School students since after some freak accident, their auditorium was burnt. They'll be staying here for almost the rest of the semester." said Helen in a business-like voice. "I trust you all to treat them with respect and friendliness, and blah-blah-blah, y'know what I'm talking about" she said dropping the professional voice.

"Please welcome the following: Arnold Robinson, Peter Doehoe, Lewis McCarthey, Carol Gomez..."

They all were unfamiliar faces, and Helen kept saying so many names some were beginning to have to get outside; but suddenly, a blonde haired-girl entered the room. Somebody who Tori, and the gang knew very well...

"...Tara Ganz and Hayley Ferguson."

It was them, unmistakably. They, too, glared at them once they entered. They was a lot of enmity between them, especially after they had to baby-sit Trina while they spent the rest of the night going out together and watching Sikowitz sing.

"Will that be all?" asked Sikowitz who was obviously trying to get Helen out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, think so..." said Helen, oblivious to the glaring match that was ensuing in the room. "All right, continue with...whatever you were doing."

She left; with the visitors following her like sheep follow shepherds.

Tori caught Cat's eyes who stuck out her lip and shrugged at her.

* * *

"Why did we have to come here?"

"It was either this, or that nerdy school on three streets down."

"That would totally damage our reputation," stated Hayley earnestly.

"But you said they were seniors!"

"I thought so! But they sang...like..."

"Yeah, know what you mean." said Tara dismissively.

"I hate that bitch."

"Same here."

The corridor was deserted, and only Tara and Hayley were there discussing their previous encounter with Tori and the gang. It had been a very unpleasant sensation, and the feeling was mutual.

"I'd love to get her back." said Hayley. "_She_ deserves it."

Suddenly, Tori came out of nowhere, watching a piece of paper hardly, whispering lyrics to herself. She looked up and glared at them, who gave one back. She entered the class room and closed the door.

With a sudden idea on her mind, Hayley put her ear to the keyhole, and gestured Tara to do the same. They listened intently to what was said inside:

"Tori, have you decided what you're doing for the Senior Performances?"

"Yeah, it's _You Can Count On_ me."

"From...?"

"Myself."

"Okay, any helpers?"

"André and some guys are playing; Cat and Jade are back vocals."

"Okay," there was a soft sound of scribbling. "you can go Tori."

Hayley and Tara quickly ran away just as Tori opened the door. Once she was out of sight, they came out of their hiding place.

"What was that for?" asked Tara.

"Don't you get it? This is our chance to ruin that bitch's reputation!"

"Oh, I knew that..."

"Sure you did," said Hayley barely listening to her. "look, here's the plan...

* * *

"_But all I can do...is give this song to you!_"

The audience (Helen, Sikowitz, some teachers, classmates and the visiting students) clapped loudly as André finished on a very long note.

As the curtains closed, Tori walked to André smiling at him.

"You were perfect!"

"Thanks, you were a great help."

They walked together to the changing rooms.

"You'd better hurry up, Tori. Robbie's performance is super short."

"Don't worry, just make sure you and your band are ready."

"Break a leg,"

* * *

Tara eyed Hayley nervously.

In her mind, they looked ridiculous with those black suits and masks. Alright, it was true they wanted to hide who they were, but if someone did discover who they really was...she didn't want to think about it.

Crap; there was someone handling the controls.

Hayley put her finger over her lips and cautiously approached the guy.

Quick as a flash, she struck him with her palm in the back of the head. he fell to the floor as lifeless as a dummy. Hayley rubbed her hands.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Father say when some creep tries to get his hands on me in the Karaoke, I should do that to him."

She rummaged over the controls and found a set of instructions

There it was, Tori Vega. Tara looked at Hayley, Hayley looked at Tara. My were they going to have fun that night making Tori Vega become the most horribly presented woman in the history of music.

* * *

"Thanks for that..._charming_ representation Robbie." said Sikowitz. "Next one on the list we've got Tori Vega!"

The teachers and classmates cheered wildly. They knew by experience the talent Tori had and were positively excited to see what she had come up with.

"Hey!" cried Tori as she came up on the stage, dressed in a beautiful purple suit (similar to the blue one she had used in the Full Moon Jam in which she embarrassed Ryder). "Hi everyone! Um...I'm going to sing...a song I composed myself...it's called "_You Can Count On Me_".

There was a great approval in the audience via a great roar of cheering and another round of applauses.

"This song I wrote, is dedicated to a very special person."

There was a sudden silence.

"Beck," Tori tried to take all the courage she had as the handsome olive-skinned boy looked up incredously at her. "I-I...I know I hurt you. I know was being stupid. I can't find any words to express what I want to say to you, so I wrote this song for you..."

Tori felt a gusty wind strengthening her body. And she felt more confident.

"Hit it!" her voice rang out in the silence.

The music started. The dancers danced. Cat and Jade went into their positions as Tori backed up towards them.

Her eyes were shining. It was her moment, to tell it all to Beck. This was her battle cry.

Without almost noticing, she began to sing.

* * *

**I've got 2 things to say. **

**1) Ooh, cliffhanger. How's Tori's song going to be like? Tell you next chapter.**

**2) Some of you have already PM me a lot of times about when I was going to update. Currently, I'm about to get into my final examination this year and I need to study a lot. Chapters might not ber written as fast as they could be, but I promise at the very least, one very three weeks.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Thanks for the support for the story and the reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NB: For those who who do not know it, this song is based on the oriinal Spanish song "Puedes Contar Conmigo" which is already translated in the previous chapter to "You Can Count On Me". In the link at the end, the lyrics are in spanish but just try and figure out which line belongs to which. Thank you very much.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

_Amo Te_

Tori felt a gusty wind strengthening her body. And she felt more confident.

"Hit it!" her voice rang out in the silence.

The music started. The dancers danced. Cat and Jade went into their positions as Tori backed up towards them.

Her eyes were shining. It was her moment, to tell it all to Beck. This was her battle cry.

Without almost noticing, she began to sing...

* * *

Beck didn't know what to say, Tori seemed to have changed suddenly. She seemed so confident; brave...it made her seem so much more beautiful. She tossed her pretty brown hair in the air (giving her the appearance of some goddess). They loud music blared everywhere, but Beck seemed to ignore it, he could only hear and see Tori.

He approached the stage cautiously as she inhaled air, prepared to sing with that angelic voice she had.

Without noticing, Beck Oliver smiled. Smiled very widely. Within the deepest confinements of his heart, there was a voice that was screaming:

"_Go Tori!_"

* * *

Not everybody took this view of the act. Especially tow certain ladies who were ready to begin their evil plot. Free of their masks, you could still distinguish a blonde mane and a brown one in the darkness.

"Hayley?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do? I mean, how are we going to ruin that bitch's performance?"

"Oh, I have my ways," said Hayley malevolently as an evil smile flashed across her face. "while you were at that tour in Paris, I dedicated my time to something worthwhile..."

"What?"

"Spying you daft dimbo!" said Hayley sighing. "I overheard the red one say that bitch didn't want anyone entering the classroom as she practised because she need to do some things in there she didn't want anyone to see..."

"Ahhhh...I know what we're going to do." said Tara smiling. Her face suddenly fell comically. "Wait a minute, I still don't get it."

Hayley almost shouted at her; how could her best friend be so stupid? "I'm going to project this video, I sneaked a camera in the classroom, behind her. As well as that, I see on the list the colours are supposed to be yellow, green blue. We're making her a bit more girly; red, pink and violet."

"Oh,"

"Oh yeah, I'll also project the word "WORTHLESS!" behind her and shine all spotlights to that. Oh what fun we're gonna have!"

"You're so clever!" acknowledged Tara.

"I know, I know," said Hayley with a crooked smile. "and now, my friend, the real fun begins..."

* * *

Tori had just began to sing, and Hayley's finger was not even a full inch apart from the button for the video to play!

* * *

"_Feels like coffee and salt,_

_Nothin' else, but wantin' to, tear up,_

_My whole world starting to tremble,_

_I feel the end is so near._

* * *

Hayley pressed the button, the projector quickly moved and projected.

* * *

_I don't wanna win,_

_After this, who would even care?_

_I'm sick of making excuses,_

_That even I don't understand._

* * *

Everyone suddenly gasped, but it was almost inaudible for Tori who was singing loudly and had music blaring everywhere.

From behind the musicians a screen had appeared, it showed Sikowitz room, empty except for Tori. She was prancing around the classroom dancing and singing, although nobody could hear it. Once or twice Tori would twirl around and take a picture of Beck and hug it closely to her.

Tori was completely oblivious to this, thus, it was a great sock for her when she turned around to find the video

* * *

_And then there'll be_

_Those good days from a faraway past,_

_And I shall fight,_

'_Cause today I just wanna think..._

* * *

Tori had frozen on the spot even though her mouth still moved almost without her needing it to. Everyone in the audience was silent and there was an outbreak of muttering and murmurs.

"Tori! Go on!"

Tori didn't know how she managed to hear Beck against the loud music, but she turned her herd around, beamed at him and turned herself around and continued smiling and singing as if nothing was going on behind her.

* * *

_That you'll remember,_

_The winter noon's spent together in LA_

_The so many nights where we wouldn't sleep_

_Life passes on-_

* * *

"What the hell?!"

"Why isn't anyone laughing and why is she smiling like a fool?!"

"The hell with that, quick switch off the lights, I'll turn on the pink, violet and red ones."

* * *

_-and I felt I was gonna die for love for you,_

_As I saw you waiting there for me,_

_Sittin' on a cold floor without thinkin',_

_That you can count on me, ye,ye, yeahhh_

* * *

This time, even Tori couldn't miss what just happened, all lights were suddenly switched off, and then, turned on back again to become shades of pink, red and violet which crossed the screen just as Tori kissed Beck's photo in the video and twirled around in circles rapidly.

She went a deep shade of scarlet, but not even this was going to stop her. This was her moment, she would talk later with those pillocks at the controls.

Cat and Jade walked around her in synchronisation before going back and leaving Tori in the spotlight all alone. Again.

She had to go on...

* * *

_Never was there bad,_

_Only foolish li'l acts,_

_Pretending we believed,_

_Nothing would make us go wrong,_

_When slumber takes over you,_

_In silence I'll simply plan,_

_A life full of great tender love,_

_Where we'll spend our time together_

* * *

Beck felt overwhelmed.

Everyone received the clear message: Tori Vega was practically confessing her feelings to Beck Oliver.

Beck didn't give a damn that later on people might tease him for being told that way or the fact that most girls would try and copy Tori, trying to outsmart her in what was technically her territory.

He was close to the stage, and he listened through one ear while the other listened to his brain who was urging him to get on the stage (to hell with the rest of the song) and kiss Tori in front of all of them, not caring how many people saw it/hated it/wolf-whistled it.

* * *

_And then there'll be_

_Those good days from a faraway past,_

_And I shall fight,_

'_Cause today I just wanna think..._

_That you'll remember,_

_The winter noon's spent together in LA_

_The so many nights where we wouldn't sleep_

_Life passes on,_

_And I felt I was gonna die for love for you,_

_As I saw you waiting there for me,_

_Sittin' on a cold floor without thinkin',_

_That you can count on me forever_

* * *

"Damn it!" cried Hayley.

"Damn _her_!" cried Tara.

The two girls had seen, positively outstanded at the fact their worst enemy could go on with an embarrassing video behind her back, discrediting her. There was no question she was simply excellent in this type of career, and Hayley and Tara felt envy creeping up their bodies the same way some balloons do.

* * *

_And I just can't deny,_

_That I miss you,_

_By my side,_

_And you go,_

_I just wanna see you, hug you, kiss you, _

'_Cause you'll remember_

_Those good days from a faraway past,_

_And I shall fight,_

'_Cause today I just wanna think..._

_That you'll remember,_

_The winter noon's spent together in LA_

_The so many nights where we wouldn't sleep_

_Life passes on,_

_And I felt I was gonna die for love for you,_

_As I saw you waiting there for me,_

_Sittin' on a cold floor without thinkin',_

_That you can count on me, yeah, yeah._

_That'll you remember_

_The winter noon's spent together in LA,_

_The so many nights where we wouldn't sleep_

_Life goes on,_

_And I'm dyin'..._

_Dyin' for you..._

* * *

Tori finished on a high-pitched note and fell silent.

She looked at the audience, who was looking wide-eyed at her; faces showing nothing but awed, surprised expressions. Tori bit her lip, worried that she had failed. Cat and Jade held her arms soothingly, as if they too expected the verdict to be disastrously awful.

Then, something surprising occurred.

Helen, the Headmistress, got to her feet and started clapping wildly. Sikowitz followed suit...then Lane...all the staff who was attending was on their feet clapping loudly. Her class got to their feet, stamping, cheering and clapping. The visitors seemed impressed too, and were also clapping quite quickly.

Tori smiled, but her eyes sought Beck. She found him on the bottom of the stage, looking at her sternly.

They stared at each other for what seemed hours.

Then, Beck smiled widely, he too began to clap fiercely, looking always at Tori. She couldn't help it, she smiled too.

* * *

"NO!" screamed Hayley.

"NO!" screamed Tara like an echo.

"Quick project the insult on the stage!"

"Um...which button was it?"

"No matter, lets click all of them until we find it!"

* * *

Suddenly, there was a deafening groan.

Everyone went silent.

Then, suddenly, light projectors started falling down onto the stage. Cat and Jade screamed and rushed away, leaving Tori by herself on the stage. André and the musicians rushed away with all light-weighted instruments. The audience shrieked and ran to the exits, nobody caring in they trod on somebody or trampled a person.

But Tori stood rooted to the spot there was broken glass everywhere, and suddenly, she looked up just in time to see a heavy light projector rushing down to her!

She screamed, helpless.

"Tori!"

It was all too quick. One moment, Tori was there, the next she had been shoved to one side as was on the floor.

"Beck!"

Tori gasped as Beck lay on the stage, unmoving, blood flowing from his head.

"BECK!"

There was another loud moan, and Tori looked instinctively up, just in time to see another light projector fall down. This time she was too slow herself. She shielded herself with her arms, and everything went pitch black for her.

* * *

There was a slow beeping sound. Everything in her body ached with pain.

She felt warm bandages all around her face and body.

Her eyes shot open.

She was in an Ambulance, the siren deafeningly loud. She looked around and gasped. Beck was lying in a stretcher beside her, motionless.

her own stretcher was close enough, and she touched his chest and was relieved to find a steady heartbeat. His eyelids fluttered slightly, and a low groan escaped his pale lips.

"Tori,"

Tori had tears in her eyes, and she simply caressed his arm, lovingly.

Beck's eyes opened.

"Tori." he said again.

"Yes?" she said in a slightly high-pitched voice, her tears making her choke.

"_Amo te_," was all he said.

Tori let the tears rush down her cheeks, she held his hand. It was warm and welcoming. She felt very tired, and her eyelids shut against her will, without noticing, she was drifting on to a sleep, just as she quickly answered Beck:

"_Amo te,_"

* * *

**Oh my god, this cliffhanger I was hoping to write is finally finished!**

**So for those who did not understand, Hayley and Tara overcharged all project lights and they fell all across the stage. Tori and Beck are hurt and on their way to hospital (ooh! another cliffhanger, will they survive?)**

**Secondly, for those who want the soundtrack of this song, here's the link: watch?v=ekvp5nHdjkc**

**Lastly, thanks for the support from all fans, followers. Please review, they really help me go on!**

**Many thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE, MUST READ IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY!**

**Okay, most of you Bori fans will loathe this gloomy chapter. Sincerely, I hate it too, but I had to write it because it makes the end much more sweeter and much more better. **

**I know you will dislike the story for the sudden turn, but please read until tjhe final chapter before you whole-heartedly decide, the end shall surprise you throughly, I promise!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

A Great Loss

It was so strange.

A couple of days ago, she would have loved to be engulfed in everlasting darkness, with nothing to do; but now, every single particle in her body worked to make her move in desperation finding any possible way to get out of the dark void.

She had called for her friends for what seemed like years. Her mouth sagged with weight as it longed to close, but Tori just kept on shouting out. It was useless.

She was alone...again.

* * *

No, she couldn't give up. Not now she and Beck...she didn't want to think about it, because it increased her feeling of despair. That she would never see that beautiful face...be able to touch it...to feel it against her own face...to feel his strong arms hug her...so many things she would fight to get finally.

"BECK!" she yelled in the darkness. "CAT! ANDRÉ! ROBBIE!...JADE?!"

Again she found only emptiness to answer her. She didn't want this, she didn't want to be alone, she wanted her friends by her side, she wanted to have a frenemy, and she wanted...him. Yes, most of all, she wanted Beck Oliver to stay by her side. To be there for her...

"BECK!"

"...ori..."

It was such an unwanted sound, she wish she could stop it.

"...Tori..."

Please make it stop, she thought, make it stop...

"...TORI!"

Tori's eyes snapped open. Her first action was to shield her eyes from the coming light; it seemed to burn her eyeballs.

"Tori!"

Tori found herself hugged by André and Cat. Robbie stood behind Cat looking panic-stricken with Rex abandoned on a chair. Jade seemed exceptionally white behind the rest of them, her black locks of her contrasting with her pale skin.

But Tori only looked for Beck.

"Oh, Tori I thought you were gone for sure!"

"Oh my god! I thought you were going to sleep forever like my grandma!"

"If we ever find who did that, worse for them, and all the better for us!"

Tori ignored all these quotes.

"Where is he?"

Almost immediately, the entire room's atmosphere changed. Everyone adopted both guilty and sombre expressions. They were almost unreadable except by the fact that they seemed to say what Tori was dreading the most...

"André?" said Tori, both scared and confused. He shook his head and hid his face in his hands. "Cat? Robbie? Jade?"

Cat had tears in her eyes, they rolled slowly down her cheeks, dropping into her hands; Robbie put his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest while he tried to hide his own suddenly sparkling eyes. Jade looked impassive, but she was pale and her eyes had lost her malice. She was biting her lower lip, seemed close to screaming.

"Where is he?" asked Tori wishing with all her might this was some kind of joke. Yes, it had to be a joke! Soon he would appear behind the door, laughing his head off, and they would all tease her for falling for the stupid trick. "Where is Beck? Where is he?"

Jade shuddered at the desperate sound that Tori emitted.

She shook her head, which drooped to hide her face.

"No..." Tori's whole body was twitching, as if about to get into a seizure or something like that. The truth was troo overwhelming to be true. It could not be, it just could not be. No, no, no, no, no. It was just a joke. A joke...

"NO!" shrieked Tori hysterically. "BECK!"

Without thinking, or giving any thought. Tori tore off the sheets, and rushed out of her room in her hospital clothes. She did not even know which room Beck was in, but she was going to find him, not matter what. She just needed to see him...

At the end of the corridor, she spotted the plaque bearing the words of "_Beckett Oliver_". She rushed at it, her legs feeling like jelly after running three flights of stairs and searched entire floors. She finally reached the door, and before her friends could catch up with her and restrain her, she wrenched the door open.

The sight that met her eyes was shocking.

There was a doctor with a very sombre expression. Beside him seated down on the chairs, were two people which Tori recognised as Mr and Mrs. Oliver. Mr Oliver was like Beck, only plumper, with a bushy beard and much paler skin. Mrs. Oliver had Beck's same olive-skin; she looked thin and frail as well as delicate. Her deep-brown hair fell just underneath her shoulders.

Mrs. Oliver was sobbing quietly in the arms of her husband whose grief seemed to be beyond tears. They did not look up at Tori when she erupted in.

She had frozen completely. Behind the doctor, on the bed, lay an unmoving body. The olive skin was not as dark, his attractive hairstyle hidden by a giant blood-stained bandage.

Tori gasped softly.

Slowly, she approached him cautiously.

She caressed his cheeks lovingly. His skin was completely cold. She ruffled his exposed hair before she withdrew her hand altogether. Then, finally, her knees gave up, and she had to kneel down as her legs failed to keep her up. She seemed to be praying beside him.

For the last weeks, she had cried so much, the feeling of sadness was not what she touhgt about, but this time...the pain in her chest was unbearable. Finally, after keeping them since the moment, André had started to cry in the corner. Her tears, hot and full of sadness rolled down her cheeks and dropped down onto the floor helplessly.

"Please bring him back...please..." pleaded Tori, praying with all her might as more tears rolled down her wet cheeks.

But her prayers seemed to be ignored. Tori bent her head down as her friends came into the room. When she looked back at them and saw Jade sniffle and let a tear escape, she did not hide her wet face. She covered her face and shook as she sobbed hysterically. She felt her friends surround her. It was a sad and silent hug.

* * *

"You were there to help me always, I'll miss you everyday, dude."

"Bye, old pal."

André and Robbie went back to their seats as their speech finished. Tori and Cat went towards the microphone. Jade had already said her part, it had been both touching and disturbing for most of the people who attended, but Tori didn't care about it. To tell the truth, she barely cared about anything now.

Tori barely heard Cat talk. Cat droned about how nice and handsome Beck had been. Words floated into Tori's mind but she ignored them.

"Beck was always special for me, for Jade, André , but most of all..." Cat wiped a tear away and she gulped. "He was special to Tori. She had worked so hard to help him, me and Jade left her alone that day, but they stayed together although there was trouble."

Tori smirked slightly. The other day they had apprehended two young ladies which were said to be guilty of the homicide of Beck Oliver. Tori could guess who they were, but she suddenly heard Cat sob, and walk back and gave her free space to talk.

She walked forward, ready to say her part.

"Beck-"

Tori froze. She couldn't go on. She just was not capable of doing it.

Tori gasped, and left the microphone dangling by itself. Tori rushed away from the graveyard, she wasn't staying there a minute longer, she would not stomach seeing his coffin buried. No it was too much...

"Tori!"

It was André, followed closely by Cat.

"Tori wait!"

Tori stood her ground but did not face them.

"Tori, you 'kay?" asked André worriedly.

"Of course, André!" she said, her sarcasm mixed with hysteric humour. "I've just lost the love of my life, of course I'm alright!"

"Tori?"

Tori suddenly forgot her anger, as she heard Cat. She had never heard her call her in that way. It sounded worried and beyond sadness. Cat looked so...so...unCat-ish. So cheerful and bubbly, now so sad and preoccupied.

"I'm sorry, André," she whispered as she fell into his arms.

"It's alright, we'll be here for you." he said reassuringly.

"But he won't..." whispered Tori as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "He will never be..."

Cat hugged her from behind as André strengthened his grip on her. "We'll be here, Tor."

* * *

"Tori! I know you're in there, li'l sis!"

"Tori's gone, the hogs ate her!" groaned Tori as she rubbed her eyes.

"Tori, look I know you're hurt and feeling like crap, but you've been locked up in your room for three whole days and you haven't eaten a thing. C'mon, come out please!" Trina cried desperately.

Tori opened the door slightly.

Trina winced slightly at her sister. This was no Tori Vega. Her skin was pale as it had barely seen the sun in days. Her hair was so bushy it could be defined as afro-hairstyle. Her clothes were filthy and totally creased. "You look dead Tori."

"I feel dead, I _am_ dead, my heart...is dead..." whispered Tori as if speaking to a corpse. "I've lost something I will never be able to replace, the only thing I have really yearned, but now it's gone forever..·

"The...um...school has sent a letter home, if you don't go to school by tomorrow they shall suspend you." informed Trina awkwardly after hearing her sister's awkward speech.

"So be it," said Tori harshly.

Trina's eyes widened at the coldness of the words. "Tori,"

"Leave me alone!" shrieked Tori suddenly and slamming the door in Trina's face, who barely finished saying her sister's name before reacting to the shock. "Go to hell!"

Trina grimaced. "Okay..."

Tori sighed as she heard the footsteps die away.

She looked around her room. She spotted a piece of paper in the mess that was the floor. It was the piece of paper with the lyrics of the song she sung for the audition for the Platinum Awards...when she and Beck almost...

Tori grabbed the piece of paper rapidly. Perhaps singing a little bit might help her mind stop wandering off to thinking about Beck or something like that.

She inspired, and began to sing:

_You got me out of my seat.  
It's like I've been in bed for a week.  
I've been slipping and sliding all over the place.  
And nobody cares, I'm such a disgrace.  
You got me out of my mood, that's something only you can do.  
'Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms.  
And that's why I need you -_

_To Cheer Me Up, come and dance with me._  
_And you take my hand._  
_Oh, Cheer Me Up, oh._  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing, woah._  
_Please, won't you Cheer Me Up, oh._  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing._

_Give me a reason to smile_  
_The kind that will last for a while_  
_Like only you know how_  
_Make it ok now_  
_You got your ways to make this girl's day_  
_Its the magic that's in your touch_  
_It makes everything mean so much_  
_The poetry in your eyes_  
_Is enough to take me to a high_  
_Woah take me to a high_  
_You got to cheer me up_

_Cheer me up, come and dance with me_  
_And you take my hand_  
_Oh cheer me up, oh oh_  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing_  
_Cheer me up, woah_  
_Please won't you cheer me up, oh oh_  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing_

_You turn my frown upside down_  
_My smile's lost 'n' found_  
_When you are around_  
_You turn my frown upside down_  
_My smile's lost 'n' found_  
_When you are around_

_Cheer me up, come and dance with me_  
_And you take my hand_  
_Oh cheer me up, oh oh_  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing_  
_Cheer me up, woah_  
_Please won't you cheer me up, oh oh_  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing_

_Only you've got the magic,_  
_Only you've got the key_  
_To my heart, to my heart_  
_Only you've got the magic_  
_Only you've got the way To my heart_  
_You've got to cheer me up_

_Cheer me up, come and dance with me_  
_And you take my hand, oh_  
_Cheer me up, oh oh_  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing_  
_Cheer me up, woah_  
_Please won't you cheer me up, oh oh_  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing_

Tori ended the song and fell down on her bed, feeling a bit better, but nevertheless still dead in the inside.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Tori sighed. She went, determined to yell t Trina she had decided to die in her room, no matter what she said, but Trina wasn't there, only a small red package.

* * *

**Ooh! If you are goign to trust me and read on for the final twist, then thank you very much. THANKS!**

**It's another cliffhanger this time. Next xhapter will be up soon, finished most of my exams (woo!) only History left which is easy for me. Thanks for the support and reviews. **

**Please if you are a follower (such as Lcat12) and you would like an anwser to this gloomy twist, please send a PM! I'm willing to say some secret or two, but nothing more!**


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR THOSE WHO RECEIVED MY HINTS!**

**The hint will not be coming actually po¡sitive until Ch.13, so please stay reading and please review lots! I owe a lot to all of you readers! If you don't know the hint ignore this becuase you will not undertsnad it.**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Memories With a Gift

_You got me out of my seat._  
_It's like I've been in bed for a week._  
_I've been slipping and sliding all over the place._  
_And nobody cares, I'm such a disgrace._  
_You got me out of my mood, that's something only you can do._  
_'Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms._  
_And that's why I need you -_

_To Cheer Me Up, come and dance with me._  
_And you take my hand._  
_Oh, Cheer Me Up, oh._  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing, woah._  
_Please, won't you Cheer Me Up, oh._  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing._

_Give me a reason to smile_  
_The kind that will last for a while_  
_Like only you know how_  
_Make it ok now_  
_You got your ways to make this girl's day_  
_Its the magic that's in your touch_  
_It makes everything mean so much_  
_The poetry in your eyes_  
_Is enough to take me to a high_  
_Woah take me to a high_  
_You got to cheer me up_

_Cheer me up, come and dance with me_  
_And you take my hand_  
_Oh cheer me up, oh oh_  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing_  
_Cheer me up, woah_  
_Please won't you cheer me up, oh oh_  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing_

_You turn my frown upside down_  
_My smile's lost 'n' found_  
_When you are around_  
_You turn my frown upside down_  
_My smile's lost 'n' found_  
_When you are around_

_Cheer me up, come and dance with me_  
_And you take my hand_  
_Oh cheer me up, oh oh_  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing_  
_Cheer me up, woah_  
_Please won't you cheer me up, oh oh_  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing_

_Only you've got the magic,_  
_Only you've got the key_  
_To my heart, to my heart_  
_Only you've got the magic_  
_Only you've got the way To my heart_  
_You've got to cheer me up_

_Cheer me up, come and dance with me_  
_And you take my hand, oh_  
_Cheer me up, oh oh_  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing_  
_Cheer me up, woah_  
_Please won't you cheer me up, oh oh_  
_Even if we're the only ones dancing_

Tori ended the song and fell down on her bed, feeling a bit better, but nevertheless still dead in the inside.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Tori sighed. She went, determined to yell at Trina; she had decided to die in her room, no matter what she said, but Trina wasn't there, only a small red package.

* * *

Looking sideways, making sure nobody was there, Tori bent down and picked up the red packet. It felt a bit heavy, so she quickly shut the door and put it on her desk. She spent the next two minutes observing the package, feeling apprehensive. It seemed so suspicious, one part of her warned her to leave it closed, but another yearned to open it and see what it contained. Tori felt a bit like Pandora from that Greeks story.

Finally, the temptation to see the contents was altogether too strong. She clutched it, and tear the ruby-red paper apart.

It was the honey Trina had got from Dubai.

Tori thought she had been forced to throw it out, but Trina always had to take back what she wanted. Tori observed the jar with curiosity. She picked up the card that had fallen out when she took the jar, Trina had written (with awful handwriting, by the way) quickly:

_Read the data I highlighted at the back!_

Tori raised an eyebrow, alive with interest. She looked at the instructions from which she had only previously read the warning. Underneath, there were some facts the producers had put for whoever were inquisitive in this product.

Trina had highlighted the last fact, which was also the longest one:

_This uncommon honey is also used to clam the troubled minds of widows who have lost their beloved. Indian priests claim they are able to dream with their dead husbands as to be able to cope with their loneliness and solace in the world. However, they say too much of this peculiar liquid can cause serious problems in later life._

After reading it, Tori felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. On one side, she was fuming at Trina; "troubled widow"?! ; on the other hand, Trina was actually offering to help her and maybe the honey could clam her somehow...

Tori had barely thought about the consequences of her actions as well as what would happen after this, but she had already taken the spoon from the packet and dipped it in the honey. The runny amber-coloured liquid looked extremely tasty. One spoonful... two spoonfuls...

The dizzy sensation had returned to her head. The world was going round and round, everything was going black. Everything was pitch-black she was feeling very sleepy. Very sleepy...

* * *

She did not fear the dark, misty corridor anymore. She had already went through this once, she knew she would not get lost this time. Her footsteps echoed from all sides. The mist was as purple as amethysts, and the corridor as black as carbon, but she went on running.

Then, when she was beginning to feel uneasy once more, the shining white door appeared in the distance in the same manner as the last time. Tori slowed down as she came closer to the door. She slowly reached out her hand and turned the golden handle. The same gush of wind came out, as well as a light blinding her.

Tori stepped in the white room. The white chair was, jus like the last time, facing the other way round. "Good day, Victoria."

The chair swivelled round. Selena smiled sympathetically at her. Tori noticed Selena was wearing a red cocktail dress, and her hair was in beautiful long bangs. "Nice outfit,"

"Thanks darling, but I daresay what you are looking for is through the door over there." said Selena pointing at another door on her left, which seemed made out of wood. "Take care with the steps before entering."

"Um...Thanks..."

Tori walked towards the door feeling a bit stupid and embarrassed. Compared to her own conscious, she was dressed like a beggar, and she had no damn idea where she had to go. She opened the door slowly. There were some steps going down and down. She looked back at Selena who nodded positively at her to go on.

Tori took a last fleeting view of the pure white room before going down. The door closed behind her creakily. Fortunately, there were some torches. It was some kind of spiral wooden staircase which went down and down and...

"AHHHHHHHH!" the stairs disappeared suddenly underneath plunging Tori into the infinite darkness below. "HEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

* * *

"OUCH!"

Tori spit her hair out of her mouth. The fall had not been that bad. No broken bones nor hurt body parts; nothing harmed. She lifted her body from the green, soft grass, then checked herself. Her filthy clothes had transformed suddenly into a pink shirt with a reddish-purple heart in the middle and a red skirt with red pantyhose. Her brown hair wasn't bushy, but sleek and shiny.

There was a clear blue sky, not a single fluffy cloud. The sun shone graciously in the horizon, welcoming the world to awaken from the nights slumber with warm, appreciated rays of light. Tori hid her eyes from the oncoming light as it shone directly in her direction just like a spotlight.

"Hey Tori!"

Tori's heart gave a giant leap. The voice sounded so familiar...

There he was, mutinous -but attractive- brown hair, perfect olive skin, a precious white-toothed smile on his handsome face. He was wearing a grey shirt and jeans. He looked so-so-so...beautiful...

Tori could no longer resist her own feelings, and found herself hurtling at him, as quick as lightning in a storm, and throwing her arms around his neck. He reacted quickly, picking her up and swinging her in circles. Tori sighed in passion. She had missed the feeling of those two strong arms holding her tightly around the waist.

"Beck..."

"Tori..."

They seemed to have frozen, and world had done it with them. The girl could not help but hold herself around him strongly or stop watching his beautiful eyes.

Beck kissed her on the cheek.

Tori felt her head go incredibly red. The feeling of Beck's lips on her skin felt almost real...He held her hand tightly. He suddenly took a flower from thin air. It was a lovely rose, but it didn't seem to have a single thorn. Only red petals and a deep green stem. It was beautiful and Beck put it on Tori's head softly.

"C'mon Tori, let's go somewhere else." he said sweetly.

"Where should we go?"

"Where we can," answered Beck, suddenly turning to look at Tori with a sombre expression. "But I need you to do something for me."

"Y-y-yes?" said Tori timidly as Beck leaned closer to her...closer...closer...

"Wake up,"

* * *

Tori's eyes snapped open as she sat up and gasped.

It had been just a dream! A damn dream, she had almost thought was real! But why did it have to be solely a dream? Why did reality always have to be so harsh? Why? Why? Why? That was the question: why?

Tori got up and stretched weakly. She rubbed her hair which had gone back to amazingly bushy. She felt something soft in her hair; that was strange, she didn't recall having arranged her hair in any way for the last couple of days. She pulled it softly.

She gasped and dropped the rose to the floor. The rose! It was the same exact one Beck had-!

Tori gave a small shriek and clapped her hands to her mouth. She was positive it was the same rose; the same red petals, the thorn-less green stem. Slowly, she checked the flower which had landed on top of some old textbook she had left lying on the floor a long time ago.

She gave another muffled gasp and hurtled around the room for her phone. She called André, Cat, Robbie and Jade. Everyone except Jade accepted to come to her home to talk (she said she had some "date" with some Emo hunk from Texas).

Her friends seemed to be synchronised in coming and arrived at the same time. They came into her room with faces of foreboding, as if she were about to announce she was going to commit suicide.

"Tori..." began André looking worried.

"Remember me telling you about the honey Trina bought from Dubai?" interrupted Tori. They nodded, now looking a bit confused. "I used some because they say you can contact your beloved ones. I dreamt with Beck. In the dream he gave me a rose-"

"So?" said Robbie.

"When I woke up, the rose was still in my hair."

There was a big silence that followed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" said Cat stupidly. "Oh...it isn't a joke is it?"

Tori raised an eyebrow.

Robbie eyed her inquiringly.

"Tori," said André cautiously. "if you're suggesting what I'm thinking you're suggesting..."

"Why not?!" exclaimed Tori feeling seriously misunderstood.

"Tori, I know you're hurt and all that, but Beck...you know...can't...do what you're saying..." piped Robbie timidly.

"Once my brother-!"

"Nobody cares about your freakish imbecile of a brother!" yelled Tori completely losing control of her temper which had been boiling for a while. "Get out! All of you! GET OUTTA MY HOME!"

They all looked greatly astounded by her sudden outburst. Robbie quickly ran away in case she started throwing things against them. Cat had opened her mouth in indignation and stomped away from the room. André, however remained behind with Tori.

Tori had turned around so they would not see her face glazed with tears. She felt stupid, misunderstood and without a comprehending friend in the whole world.

"I thought I told you to get out of this goddamn place!" said Tori in a deadly voice that chilled André down his spine.

"Tori we don't wanna offend you, we're your friends and our only hope is to make you happy again, but you first will have to accept it yourself. Beck is gone; whether God's will or not; and he's not coming back with us.

He smiled sympathetically at Tori when she gave a small shudder. He made to go out but Tori's weak voice sounded behind his back.

"André,"

"Yeah?"

Tori faced him properly, wiping tears from her saddened face although her eyes were still sparkling with water. "I'm not crazy,"

André shifted guiltily as Tori guessed right on what they were starting to suspect.

"No...you're not..." said André thought not seeming convinced himself.

* * *

**Ooh! Another cliff-hanger! They seem to be in love with this story. I have some twists coming right up and the sequel Victorious 3 is getting there. Please stay with this fanfic and please review, I really need them (for some reasons I'd better not reveal)!**

**Thanks for all the loyal fans!**


	12. Chapter 12

**One more chappie for the final twist! Stay tuned for next week!**

* * *

Chapter 12:

True or Mad?

"André,"

"Yeah?"

Tori faced him properly, wiping tears from her saddened face although her eyes were still sparkling with water. "I'm not crazy,"

André shifted guiltily as Tori guessed right on what they were starting to suspect.

"No...you're not..." said André thought not seeming convinced himself.

* * *

André had closed the door behind him, Tori had barely moved since then. She had seen her best friends all deny at once the thought that...that...he was...

Why didn't they want to believe her? Was it because she looked as filthy and thin as a woman who had lost all her possessions and now lived on the streets as a beggar begging for money for something to eat so she wouldn't starve? Or was it because the idea was too ludicrous, so much in fact even she was starting to doubt, to believe it?

After a full hour of staring into space and day-dreaming, Tori finally moved. When actually looking at it, she really needed to sleep. Trina's note from the school threatening to suspend her had frightened her enough; she was going to HA, but no damn teacher was going to talk to her unless they wanted an explosion of some sort in their classroom.

She sighed, and picked up the covers which she had previously thrown off as she barely slept in two days and had fallen asleep with the honey on the floor. If she was going back to the place she had once liked, she better get into bed although it was just about six o'clock in the evening so she would be ready to face the school crowd.

* * *

Tori arrived back home. Without even saying a word to her parents who were sitting on the sofa watching Trina's program, which was airing its second season, she rushed up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. She almost immediately burst into tears.

It had been _horrible_. She would never _ever_ go back to that Goddamn place that had once seemed a pearly gateway to Heaven, but now was a fiery fire pit in the deepest parts of Hell. Screw HA, if they wanted to suspend her, she didn't give a damn if she would never succeed in life. In her point of view, her life has lost its meaning without Beck.

Wiping her eyes with infinite grief, she took hold of the photo of Beck she always had in her room and hugged it tightly. It sometimes helped soothe her pains. "Oh, Beck...if only you were here..."

* * *

**Flashback:**

_The school had not changed at all._

_The bell rang for first period and Tori went for Sikowitz's classroom. As she went across the school, people stared at her wide-eyed, (as if she were an alien) whispering behind their hands. Some tutted her behind her back, unknowing she was able to hear them, or glared at her suggesting her girls thought it was her fault..._

_She entered the classroom. Only André, Cat, Robbie and Jade didn't seem to think Tori was a recent discovery by scientists from NASA of a UFO. André sat beside her and Cat aimed a smile at Tori which Tori returned weakly._

_Sikowitz entered the classroom with a coconut in his hand. His eyes went wide open when he caught sight of Tori. "Well, Ms. Vega appears to finally be able to come..."_

_For some reason, Tori was bothered by what her favourite teacher said, but remained quiet._

_Sikowitz went to get his books when he bent down and sighed. He didn't look back but kneeled down beside the cupboard in the classroom. He sighed again before speaking in a hoarse voice:_

"_I really think I'm comin' down with a bad headache, class dismissed early."_

_In normal circumstances, the class who have either cheered or groaned, in some cases; but this time, almost everyone packed up hastily and ran away from the classroom, leaving only Tori, André, Cat, Robbie, Rex and Jade in the classroom._

"_Weird," said Rex._

* * *

_Lunch time._

_Tori was munching on a salad unenthusiastically. André had barely taken a piece of his pizza. Cat and Robbie had gone to do their "stuff" and Jade had excused herself into the janitor's closet. Tori let the fork clatter on the table. She wasn't the least bit hungry..._

_SPLAT!_

_Tori gasped as something hard hit her on the side of her body. She felt something sticky and full of lumps creep down her face and her shirt. As well as that, some sort of liquid was leaking and being sucked by her brown hair. She opened her eyes, which she had closed quickly as to protect herself, very slowly._

_The right side of her body was covered in mashed potato and gravy still trickled down her locks of hair squeamishly. She closed her eyes almost immediately again. She felt so embarrassed. _

"_What the hell's your problem you pillock?!" yelled André at the blonde-haired who had thrown her lunch at Tori from the table beside them._

_The girl glared at him and stalked off._

_Tori felt tears fill her eyes. She tried to wipe the mashed potato but it was dry. Wiping a few tears which escaped, she ran away to the bathroom._

_She managed to take away the food from her hair, clothes and face. She stood there watching her reflection in the mirror. Why were there still people like that girl? What had she done wrong?_

"_Starting to hate yourself too, huh?"_

_Tori turned her outraged face to find a group of five girls (including the one who had smashed her lunch on her) glaring at her with anger boiling in them. They were beautiful, but their fury distorted their faces to make them seem some kind of witches._

"_What?" said Tori indignantly._

"_Oh, don't act as if you have no bloody idea what we're talking about!" said a short black-haired girl._

"_You know perfectly well the reason why!" shrieked a blondish-brown girl with her hair in bangs._

"_You're the damn reason why Beck's gone!" shrieked her brown-haired haired friend dressed in a cocktail dress._

_Tori stood flabbergasted at them. Her eyes were as wide as plates. She had heard many insults thrown at her, but she had never, in her whole life, been accused so rudely of being the culprit of somebody's death. "What the hell? You five are barking mad!"_

"_If you had never pulled that stupid stunt, you would have never put Beck in danger!" screamed a blonde-haired girl._

_The one who had thrown food at her stood in front of them. "You deserve to have food thrown at you. You are just a despicable girl who has caused the death of someone who deserved something much better than a bitch like you!"_

_Tori was shivering, not with cold or sadness as for the last few days, but with uncontrollable fury burning her insides. A monster inside her yelling at her to claw the eyes out of these girls..._

_But she couldn't. She wouldn't descend to the level of those idiotic girls who found stupid solutions to unsolvable problems._

_She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened them again. She surveyed them with loathing and made to leave. Tori had barely gotten a feet away from the bathroom when wet toilet paper hit her on the back._

_Feeling the cold water get through her shirt, she turned around to look at the girls, when a big cascade of wet paper followed. The girls screamed crazily, as if in war, hurling paper at Tori. Tori barely could control her own feelings; she walked away from them slowly with as much as dignity she could muster._

"_Bitch!" they cried after her. "Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!_

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

Tori stood there sobbing uncontrollably.

The cruel world was too much for her to take on her own. She needed him by her side, again...

Out of the corner of her extremely wet eyes, Tori caught sight of the honey on her desk. It wasn't really wrong for her to use it again, was it? Only a minute to be with him for a short while...It wouldn't hurt...

Tori went to the door and locked it so nobody came in while she was asleep. She then took the sticky spoon beside the jar. Here goes...one spoonful...two spoonfuls...

There was a loud bump as Tori Vega's body came tumbling onto the floor.

* * *

The door was just a few feet away. Tori rushed rapidly towards it. The wind was already gushing out and filling her with tender warmth.

She entered slowly. Selena was in a tight white outfit and gestured at the door where Tori had gone through the last time. She then went on prancing around the room with her headphones, listening to the real-world's Selena Gomez's _Hit the Lights_.

Tori stared at her awkwardly for a few moments before walking slowly to the door. She opened it to find no steps, just infinite darkness which showed no floor below. This time, she knew nothing bad would happen to her. She raised her arms beside her and dived into the black hole without fear.

* * *

"OOF!"

Tori rubbed her stomach, hurt. She really had to work on her landings in her memories; it might have been in her head, but things felt as real as ever, and pain was as unbearable as it was in the real world.

Everything was a beautiful white. It looked like a winter wonderland taken out from some children's storybook The trees had lost their emerald leaves but were replaced by white powder that lay magnificently on them as it did on appreciated it was snowing; the flakes fell slowly onto her, as if respecting her in a way. Looking around, she realised she was somewhere in the mountains. She was wearing a large coat, gloves and a cute hat. She shook her head to throw the snow of her hair.

"Hey Tori!"

Tori didn't need to look to know who it was. Beck found himself hugged with such force he fell down. They laughed.

"Come, Tori, I have something you might like..." said Beck with an irresistible smile.

Tori could only smile back, take his warm hand and follow him, nodding.

They walked for a while until they began to distinguish a form in the distance. The snowflakes impeded a full view, but as they got closer, Tori could finally see a sleigh and a couple of reindeer. She gasped, feeling amazed and enchanted.

"Like it?"

"Of course!" cried Tori. "Are we getting in?"

"Why would I carry you here for then?" said Beck grinning. "And there's another surprise."

Tori raised a cheeky eyebrow as they got in. Beck winked mischievously and clicked his fingers. At once, the reindeers kicked the snow on the ground and started to run. Tori watched attentive3ly to see what the surprise was. Beck clicked his tongue.

Tori gasped as she felt the sleigh rise in the air, very slowly. They were flying!

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" cried Tori. She shivered slightly because of the sudden chilling wind.

She then felt something wrap her. Beck had taken a big, white, fluffy blanket from nowhere and wrapped them both around it. "Cold?"

Tori shook her head, feeling warmer than she had ever felt in her whole life.

"Like the surprise?"

"Beck! You know how to make a girl have the best time in her whole life!" said Tori happily.

"You can have this everyday, if you want." said Beck. "But," he added suddenly serious. "you have to do something for me..."

"Y-y-yes?" asked Tori dreading what she thought was going to happen...

"Wake up,"

"NO!"

* * *

"No!"

Tori sat up in a puddle of sweat. Not again! The best part always had to end like that., wit Beck telling her to do what she did not want to ever do. She was so much happier in that world, where she could dream with Beck until she died and then reunite with him again.

She sniffed sadly and was about to get up when she realised the sweat wasn't because she had been scared at the last moment of her dream. It was because she was wrapped in a big white, fluffy blanket...

* * *

It was the weekend and Tori spent the whole two days eating honey and dreaming with her little sweetheart. But for some inexplicable reason, Beck always forced her to awake from the beautiful dream.

But every time she awoke, she always had something from the dream. A jacket...another flower...sun-glasses...even a shirt in a dream where they had gone swimming. This increased Tori's stress: was she totally mental or being the victim of some new way of contact from someone who resurrected vivaciously.

She had called André to try and work out what this meant but he just suggested a few psychiatrists that lived near his grandmother's house. Tori answered graciously by throwing a book at him which resulted in André leaving furiously with blood and Tori left crying for the rest of the night.

Tori sighed as she fell on her bed. It was the sixtieth message one of her friends had sent telling her to go to a doctor or something like that. No way was she doing that!

Nobody could understand her. Only Beck did...

Only Beck...

Tori eyed the honey jar again apprehensively.

Three spoonfuls...meant eternal sleep. Beck could no longer force her to awaken during their wonderful dreams.

They would be together for the rest of their...her life...They would be a couple until she died, then they would have a happily ever after...and...and...and...

Tori didn't give it much more thought; she was doing it. No matter what. Only then could she finally be happy...

She took the spoon as if for the final time and dipped it into the runny liquid hastily she took it out very slowly and watched the liquid closely. It dripped a little.

One spoonful...her body began to relax. Two spoonfuls...

She had already taking the third spoonful near her mouth...

"What the hell d'you think you're doing?!"

Tori screamed and let go of the jar and spoon. The jar crashed tremendously loudly and the spoon clinked as the contents flew everywhere. Tori tried to calm herself down. Who had suddenly spoken to her? Who?

"Here!" came the familiar voice again.

"Beck?"

"In the picture frame!" he cried.

Tori watched with incredulity as the photograph spoke to her.

"Don't do it Tori!" he cried warningly.

"But it's the only way I'll stay with you!" cried Tori.

"I don't want you to do that Tori. Please, just leave it!"

"But..." Tori burst into tears and she hugged the photo. "Then what should I do? Beck! What should I do?!"

Tori was weeping hysterically into the picture.

Beck was crying too.

"Please Tori...wake up...wake up...WAKE UP!"

* * *

**Ooh! The ultimate cliff-hanger of the story! Next chapter in next week. I'm sure all you Bori fans will postively adore it. Thanks for reading this, still a few more chapters after the next.**

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally its here! The very expected chapter 13. Hope you all Bori fans enjoy it. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 13

What You Really Mean To Me

"Wake up..."

It was an almost inaudible groan. It was an annoying sound such as a fly buzzing around you on a hot summer's day. Tori wished it would stop...

"Wake up..."

It was getting louder every time. She didn't want to get out...

"Wake up!"

It was almost unbearable. Tori felt a rush of heat enter her body. Comfortable gushes of air caressed her gently, encouraging her to get up. She was there, the light was so near...

Slowly, Tori felt her eyelids open. She forced them open slowly and then shut them as lights blinded her. She tried to open them again and they fluttered open. She had a sudden view of a hospital room, everything white (white towels, white blinds, white sheets, white walls...) until:

"TORI!"

At once, Tori felt as though someone had taken all the air out of her body. She was being pressed so strongly she could not breathe. She started gasping for the sudden loss of oxygen while her soon-to-be "murderer" held onto her as leeches do on people's skin.

Finally, when Tori was mentally thinking about her last prayers, she was finally released. She rapidly scooted away from whoever it was and looked up. Her jaw dropped.

"Beck!" cried Tori.

Now it was Beck's turn to feel so uncomfortable. Tori had exclaimed his name and almost leaped at him like a lion does to unsuspecting prey. He hugged her back as she tried to squeeze him thoroughly with her arms around his neck.

After several long moments of hugging, they pulled apart. Tori looked at Beck closely. His olive skin was a shade lighter than how it normally was; his clothes were filthy and starting to resemble rags. His hair was even more mutinous than it usually was like, also an inch or two longer. He had purple eye bags under his eyes and had tear tracks still rolling down his cheeks.

"Beck? Are you crying?"

"No, I just spilled water on my face right now- damn right I'm crying!" he yelled. "What d'you expect?! I was so scared..."

"I thought you said you would never be afraid again; that the last time you were frightened was when you were just a kid?" asked Tori teasingly.

Beck scowled and frowned at Tori. "Oh yes, seeing the love of your life die and leave you is so comfortable! So calming! So normal! Shit..." Beck almost smiled as he wiped some hot tears which had formed and rolled down his cheeks. "Tori, I don't want to ever lose you. I need you here so my life can have a meaning..."

Tori felt happiness flood her body as quickly as lightning flash in storms. Her heart was beating quickly and her own eyes were starting to fill with water. Beck still loved her, after everything she put him through, he still loved her. Tori's lips trembled. She took Beck's hand in hers and brought it to her chest, where her heart was.

"Do you feel that Beck?" she said, her voice a bit choked because of the tears, still forced into her eyes. "You're the only person who can make my heart beat so quickly. I will always need you to be here, or my life has no future, no present, no past..."

The words had barely left her- when all of a sudden- Beck had taken her in his arms and kissed her on the lips. She could only kiss him back as she felt the many tears roll down in ecstasy. She had never actually kissing Beck. There was that time on one of her first classes, but that was simply acting. This was real; she had Beck. It felt wonderful, the feeling of his hot lips on hers, to actually having him there, really kissing her, not some fantasy dream.

When they pulled apart, almost gasping for air, Beck leaned towards Tori and whispered into her ear sweetly. "D'you know what?"

"What?"

"_Amo te_."

Tori hid her head in his chest as he engulfed her again. Her tears stained his already dirt shirt. Beck felt the warmth from Tori's body hug him back; his own tears rolled down his wet cheeks, as he smiled, so happy he finally knew that the person he loved most loved him back.

"I love you," came Tori's muffled voice, and Beck strengthened his grip on her.

He suddenly let go, and got on his knees, as though in a marriage proposal. "I love you, and I always will, Tori. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tori got up; she didn't seem to feel the ground. It was as though she was floating inches from the ground. She leaned towards Beck and kissed him so forcefully until they were both on the floor, laughing heartily.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Beck in a satisfied way. Then his eyes went wide open wildly. "What the hell am I doing? Nobody knows you're awake!"

Before Tori could even open her mouth a fraction of an inch, Beck had stood up, rushed to the door, wrenched it open and exclaimed to the corridor. "GUYS! SHE'S AWAKE!"

There was a sudden shuffle of feet and desperate stomps of feet echoing one after the other. Tori distinguished two pairs of high-heels, a pair of trainers and boots. There was another scramble of voices fighting to get first into the room.

A black-skinned boy squeezed himself in. He took a look at Tori, helped her to get to her feet, and hugged her tightly. Tori heard Cat's mingled squeal (it was a clear sign she had been crying). "Tori!" she cried rushing and hugging her from behind. Then Robbie, who for some reason was wearing some kind of cow-boy boots, Rex was sporting a cow-boy outfit, and didn't say a single rude thing to her. After that, there was an elegant reverberation of high-heels clicking on the floor.

Everyone took a step back as Jade walked towards Tori. She looked so calm and composed, although there was not a single mark of make-up on her face. She looked calm, clean; as if she hadn't been pondering outside the room awaiting the verdict.

Another step closer...

_SLAP!_

Jade's hand was so quick, Tori almost didn't feel her palm touching her face nor any kind of pain; only a weird ticklish burn which was going all red on her white cheek. Everybody in the room had gasped and just stood there flabbergasted, even Beck who was gaping from the doorway.

Jade withdrew her hand and stepped backwards. She then spoke, in a voice loud enough for everyone in the room to hear her. "Tori Vega, if you ever try and die in one of your _freaking_ acts, I'll make sure I dance on your tomb! I'll make sure everything you ever wanted will be mine!"

For a moment, there was a very pregnant pause.

Then Tori smiled. Tori knew it was Jade's creepy kind of way of telling her she was glad she was alright, that she was happy Tori wasn't actually dead. Tori hugged Jade who went tense at the touch of her frenemy on her own flesh.

"Group hug!" cried Cat bubbishly.

Tori felt how the rest of her friends put their arms around her, although there wasn't much space, and she felt, as she did many times, relieved to know she had people that cared for her.

* * *

"Tori?"

Tori looked up, she and Cat had been talking together during the afternoon as Jade had left a few hours ago alleging she had to go and visit her new boyfriend. Only Cat, André and Beck remained. André had gone to chat with Beck outside, when Beck had just popped his head in the room.

"You may want to see these people..." Tori wondered who she would really want to meet right at this moment, but just as a vague idea began forming in her brain, the answer was answered itself.

"Tori!" shrieked her mother.

"Tori!" shouted her father.

Before she could answer back Tori found herself squashed by her parent who were covering her in kisses. Tori was thankful she hadn't died of love yet.

"My baby!" said her mother sweetly, caressing her cheek softly, wilst tears poured out of her eyes. "I thought we'd lost you! I thought my little girl was never going to be the star she was destined to be! I thought-!"

"There, there Holly," said her father comforting her mother. O closer inspection, Tori saw he too was shedding tears. He took his daughter's hand in his. "You gave us such a big fright...Tori...my little angel..."

"Hey!"

Taking advantage of a small opening of her parent's arms, Tori saw Trina shoving her way in and taking the arms of her parents away. "Oh, thank God you're alright!"

Tori smiled emotionally, touched at her sister's caring.

"Or what kind of a rich relative I could depend on would I have!" cried Trina.

Tori raised her eyebrows, and then laughed. This was the real Trina, caring, but because it also added into her own profit. Typical of her sister.

"Thanks for calling us, Beck." said her mother who was wringing his hand and having her husband repeatedly thank him. "Thank you so much for what you did. Thank you for letting our little girl having the best stuff she could get..."

Tori went ruby red in embarrassment. "Mom!"

"She isn't lying." piped André from the doorway. "You were in coma for about a week, but Beck never left your side in the whole time."

"I think he likes you." said Cat, displaying her ability of pointing out what everyone had figured out already.

"I think that's fairly obvious, Cat," said Tori taking Beck's hand in hers.

* * *

"Tori?"

It was late in the night. Tori seemed to have been asleep, but had now awoken because of Beck. She looked around, feeling a bit disorientated, before her eyes could focus on the image of Beck. "Beck?"

"Sorry I disturbed you," he said quickly as he made to close the door.

"No, I'm alright; go on, what's the matter?"

Beck hesitated.

"I just...wanted to talk..."

Tori moved aside, and patted the space beside her on the bed. She felt curios at what her new boyfriend would want to talk about so late into the night. Beck walked quietly towards her, and sat down beside her carefully. Tori put her head on his shoulder.

"I- when you waked up before. I told you I love you. I do, but I didn't get the chance to tell you want you really mean to me." Tori moved closer so he felt her warmth going into his body and encouraging him.

"The first day you came at Hollywood Arts, I thought I was with the right girl. But the moment I saw you, I knew I was wrong. When you spilled coffee all over me, I found you were so...so cute. Not any other girl had actually dared to get close to me with Jade being my girlfriend, but you did." Beck took a small pause, feeling how Tori's arm snaked to hold his. "Then, that day in Sikowitz's class, when you asked me to kiss you, I really fell head over heels with you. You weren't only a charming person, you made it difficult to reach you, and it attracted me to you so much..."

"From the on, you were part of the gang; the newcomer, but also the most loved one. But I always saw you as much more than a close friend. I tried to stick with Jade because maybe I was just being distracted, but I realised that it would only be pain with her. Embarrassment...suffering...I would just make it worse..."

"I then returned with Jade because all of you put such an effort into making me get back together with her as a couple; however, it never was the same, because my heart was already stolen in a way Jade could never ever do..." Beck took a deep breath before continuing with his speech.

"After they took Jade instead of you to act in the Platinum Awards and we almost kissed, but you stopped me because of Jade...I felt angry. Screw Jade, I didn't care about her anymore. You were the only thing I wanted-"

"Guess I screw up, didn't I?" asked Tori softly.

Beck smirked. "Then, I broke up with Jade. It was goodbye for good. Even she knew it. The first thought I had was trying to get to you, to demonstrate my love, to actually show that I would die for you. I-I-I..." Tori looked at Beck directly into his eyes.

"I love you more than anything, Tori, I want us to be together forever. I know this may sound so stupid but I just want you to know whatever happens, I will love you, hate me if you will, loathe me, or be disgusted by me, but I will never love anyone else. A heart stolen can't be stolen back again."

Tori didn't let him sigh, she just grabbed his face and gave him a deep wet kiss. They broke apart a few moments later. Tori burst into tears of happiness and hid herself in his chest. "I-I-I...love you more than anything too, Beck. I love you..."

"I love you too, sweetheart." whispered Beck sweetly into her ear.

After several moments of hugging together, Beck made to leave, but Tori held his hand. "Don't go, Beck."

Beck smirked and lay down beside her, under the covers. "I'll sleep with you, if you promise me something..." Tori looked enquiringly at him. "Don't fall into a coma again."

Tori smiled, punched him lightly on the arm, kissed him and instantly fell asleep. Beck observed her sleeping quietly. He knew the sight of her sleeping was worth all the money in the world. He closed his eyes (enjoying the warm sensation of Tori's body), wrapping her in his arms, happy to know that his one true love, was finally with him.

* * *

**Oh, this chapter is personally my favourite from the story. Finally Bori is here! Please stay tuned. There are still a coule more chaptersd before an ending twist, and also the sequel Vicotrious 3. Next chapter next week (its summer holidays by then yay!).**

**Thanks for everything guys, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SO SORRY GUYS! I'm so sorry, my parents forced me into a trip to visit my grandfather in a place where I barely could connect into fanfiction. To make-up, I'm willing to write any victrious fanfic anyone suggest to me. Again, SO SORRY!**

* * *

Chapter 14:

First Date and a Talent Agency

Tori breathed the fresh outside air and sighed. She had been in hospital for the whole weekend after she awoke, and had not been able to go out. Her friends had visited her, sometimes accompanied by classmates or teachers, often, but it was a relief to finally be able to go outside on her own with no worries.

She went outside, her friends waiting for her. They said it was because the doctor told them to take care she didn't fain in the middle of the street, but she wasn't fooled. They didn't want to lose her again and she was ever so grateful to have such friends. "Hi guys!"

"Can we go?" said Jade impatiently, pocketing her phone. Everyone looked at her, she looked back at them, shrugging her shoulders at Tori. "That we're friends doesn't mean I'm going to be downright nice to you or anyone else."

Tori smirked. She fitted herself between André and Beck, who smiled and kissed her cheek. "This is wonderful! I must been dreaming…Ouch!" Tori backed off as André pinched her arm. "What was that for?!"

"You said it must be a dream. I tried the experiment. There- you're not dreaming this is real… as he said real he wiggled his fingers into Tori's face. She laughed, unable to get angry at her very best friend. Everything was too wonderful to become angry.

* * *

As they turned around the corner of the street, Tori caught sight of her house coming nearer and nearer. She never thought she would miss it so much in her whole life. She felt relieved that she could finally go into her room and sleep without having to get some of that stupid honey.

Tori said goodbye to the other guys except Beck who insisted and refused point-black to leave her until he saw she was alright at home. Tori smiled at Beck before taking hold of her keys and opening the door to her home.

The first thing she did was gasp, and then she closed it before gasping again at the sudden idea that had come into her mind as she saw who was in her living room. As well as her parents and Trina, two other people were sitting down on her sofa.

Firstly, Officer O'Malley- she remembered him coming down to shut off the party the gang had when they finished last year's school year- who was carrying some official looking pieces of paper. Then, Tori rubbed her eyes several times to see if it was some mere optical illusion, but she found out he was real. Beck must have been seeing him too because before she could say a thing, he had already gasped.

"Jay Sures!"

Tori's eyes were as wide as plates as she surveyed the man in front of her. He was looking back at her, smiling and she realised he too, was surveying with mild curiosity. He straightened his tie and coughed. "Tori Vega, how nice to finally meet you in person."

Tori gaped, unable to tell him she was absolutely thrilled to meet him too. She just stood there saying incomprehensible phrases, staring at him with the same kind of stare a child uses when seeing a long-awaited gift for Christmas. "I-I-I-I-I..."

She could not believe her eyes. Jay Sures was one of the top-bosses at UTA, and had made many people she admired become the stars they were nowadays.

Beck nudged her from behind. Tori shook her head and realised Sures had stuck out his hand. She clasped it briefly, still too awed to handshake as she would have normally done. "I have been waiting some time to meet you, Tori Vega. The UTA has been pondering over your case for a long while already."

"What? Why? Where-?"

"I think things would be better understood after you see this," said the police officer, standing up and speaking for the first time. He whipped out a folder from his jacket and took out two photos. "Ms Vega, do you recognize these two ladies?"

Tori took the photos and immediately realised who they were. The same golden locks of hair and arrogant smile. The same irritating smirk mixed with the brown hair. She knew perfectly well who these two were. "Yes, officer."

"What have these two bitches have to do with all this?" said Beck.

Agent O'Malley eyed him suspiciously, then took out another folder from his jacket and whipped out an official, formal piece of paper. He cleared his throat significantly and read out loud. "Ms Tara Sarah Ganz, 18, and Ms Hayley Nicole Ferguson,18 too, are discovered to have been under the non-direct assault upon Ms Victoria Dawn Vega on June 17th. Suspects claimed a grudge against victim and confessed themselves guilty after news that the victim was near death."

Beck swore against gritted teeth.

"Okay, so they almost killed me, they're caught, but what dos that have to do with one of the most influential agency in the world?" said Tori failing to grasp the reason why Sures had come to her house. "Don't tell me Trina's being accepted?!"

"Sadly, no..." said Trina angrily while Beck tried to hide his smirk.

"Tori Vega," said Sures handing her yet another piece of paper. "You have been accepted by the United Talent Agency and have been granted the chance to work later on with an agent from our facilities to pursue your singing career. We believe you have the rare, gifted talent for various fields our agency covers and it would be a delight if you accepted."

"I...have two questions..." said Tori reading the inscription paper carefully.  
"Yes?"

"Firstly, I'd love to do all this, but I've always thought University comes first..."

"No worries to that!" said Sures waving his hand with a gesture signalling it was no issue. "Those who have been accepted by our agency have also been given a scholarship at our recently opened university Zimmer Grand College. It is found just in the western outer suburbs of Los Angeles which also means you wouldn't be faraway from your home."

"Okay, that would be fine, but then there's another question. How in God's name did you ever find out about me and accepted me?"

"Tori," said Sures using her first name with no apparent reluctance. "You've not been on the internet very much since you awoke, have you?"

Tori raised an eyebrow curiously. She hadn't really had time to be on the internet, so she was slightly intrigued by what would happen next. Sures got hold of Trina's laptop and typed something on the screen. Music suddenly blared from it and Tori recognized it as the tune from her song. Sures showed her the screen.

Someone must have taped the performance because Tori was watching her performance in high definition on You tube. Her eyes then went to the views and she almost screamed aloud in surprise. 2,005,789,672 views, 5,280,000 likes and only 3 dislikes! It was incredible. Her video was...the most viewed in the world. It was almost impossible.

"People love your song and praise your courage after people attempted to humiliate you. You have gained fame via your performance at the Platinum Awards and some have posted videos of you singing in other occasions, such as in some karaoke from down town or on some school performance." said Sures knowingly. "Do you accept?"

"I…I…of course I do!" cried Tori.

"Perfect!" said Sures clapping his hands together. "I daresay I'll see you, Mr Harris and Ms Valentine graduating in the Zimmer Grand College."

"Wait, Cat and Andre are in too?!"

"Oh yes, I believe they were given the notice a few days ago." said Sures whipping a phone from nowhere. "Charles, please pull down the car, finished here in the Vega household."

There was a sudden noise of wheels on the gravel. Sures nodded to everyone in the room and left. He opened the door and got into his limousine. "What a car!" muttered Trina.

"I'll be leaving too," said Agent O'Malley.

He left and Tori stood there frozen. She was still trying to stomach the recent events and the honour of being accepted by one of the four best talent agencies in the world. She was getting her own age3nt and was into a University with her best friends! "Who would have thought telling me you love me with a song would cause all this?" said Beck squeezing her lightly around the shoulders.

* * *

"Andre!" squealed Tori hugging him from behind.

"G'morning to you too,"  
"Oh shut up! Why didn't you tell me all about the UTA!?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe I was more worried that a certain lady, with the most watched video on the internet who was coincidentally my best friend, was in a coma that she was unlikely to recover from?" Tori tightened her grip on Andre. "Anyway, it would be a better surprise, me and l'il Red agreed."

Tori let go of her prey, smiled at him and got into his car. She felt so… so…it was a feeling even she couldn't explain. It was like a warm hug that transmitted only comfort and relief into her. She felt so well travelling to school knowing that she had nothing to worry about. Only await results of examinations and Graduation from HA.

Tori realised they had arrived already. She got out of the car and was headed to the entrance when someone covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Dunno," said Tori smiling. "Give me a guess,"

"The person who loves you the most in the world?"

"Bill?"

"Nope."

"Harry?"

"No."

"Gregory?"

"No…"

"Maybe Lewis?

"No!" Tori smiled even wider as she felt the envy in his words echo as she heard them.

"Wait a second, I've suddenly remembered I've lately told a guy he was my boyfriend and he vice versa…could it be, perhaps, Beckett Edward Oliver?"

Tori felt the sun shine in her eyes again. Beck was had a half-smile on his face. "Good morning," said Tori kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, but tell me…" Beck's smile vanished. "Who the heck are those Bill, Harry, Gregory and Lewis?"

Tori burst out laughing. She kissed him again and steered him to the school entrance. Beck glanced at her with a face torn between envy and playfulness. He smiled and took Tori by the hand. She blushed, not only because she liked the gesture from Beck, but also because it seemed the whole school knew about them and they were all either whispering behind their hands to each other whilst sparing rapid glances or staring at them in unflattering disbelief.

But Tori didn't care. She didn't care much about things anymore. She had a relationship with the only person she really loved; she was on the path of becoming a star thanks to the UTA and best of all, she wasn't going to have to face the rest of that difficult journey that would let her enter the real world, she would have her friends around her.

With a bright smile on her face-not caring in any of the girls nearby suddenly had an impulse to tear her to pieces or throw something at her- leaned her head on Beck's shoulder not letting his hand go: today was going to go all right…at last!

* * *

Beck felt Tori's hair tickle him in the neck as she leaned her head on his shoulder. It felt so comfortable and Beck would have loved to full enjoy the touch of her on him…if it weren't because he didn't exactly have good news on his mind.

After a full night thinking about it, he had finally made up his mind. He had to tell her…perhaps tonight. Sadly, tomorrow would be Graduation which meant today was their last day at Hollywood Arts before they set off to pursue their careers and he didn't want to make her unhappy right after everything being so well. He had been planning a date today, so maybe at the end of it, he could tell her that…it might hurt her but…she'd recover and realise they still could be happy so she would still shine like the diva she was destined to be in the ceremony.

Beck started. Someone had just tapped him on the shoulder. He had been so deep in his thoughts he had barely become aware they were already in Sikowitz's class. Andre had brought him back to reality.

Sikowitz was sipping on another coconut. He gave a tiny burp, excused himself then began to speak:

"Alright people, we all now today shall be the last day I shall be here teaching you. From hereon you shall move on to becoming successful adults in a world where you shall face challenges, dramas and many things. I say this just to tell you these years I've just been able to teach you about 10% of everything you will need in future life. There always will be new ways of learning and more and more created as life goes on."

Everyone looked at him closely.

"Class is dismissed early. Go do whatever it is you kids do nowadays." Everyone cheered and left.

Tori was the last one to leave until, "Wait a minute Ms Vega."

Tori turned around. Sikowitz was looking at her in the same way an old man observes a favourite grandchild. "In your first concert, remember to save a ticket for me."

Tori smiled. "Sure," She left the room, promising to herself she'd fulfil her teacher's wish.

* * *

"And what would the handsome guy want?"

For a sudden moment, Tori didn't know what came over her, but a terrible anger filled her. She was so furious she barely heard Beck ordering. Beck eyed Tori going slightly red.

"Are you alright, Tori?"

"What?" Tori suddenly realised she had gone quiet and said the word rather loudly. "Oh, nothing…nothing…"

"Feeling sympathetic about how Jade reacted, huh?"

Tori reddened even further. Beck gave a small laugh as he noticed he had guessed right. "Don't worry _sweetheart_. At least you don't lose your head and attempt homicide."

"Oh, shut up, _sweetheart_…" said Tori giggling slightly.

Beck watched as Tori bent her head down to eat. He had to tell her sooner or earlier…it was such a bummer to end the date so gloomily but numbing the pain would make it hurt much more when it came to the overwhelming truth.

"Aren't you eating Beck?"

Beck looked up, and hid his concerned face by a side-smile. He began to eat without even tasting. He couldn't really feel the taste of the food. "Beck?"

Beck looked up again. Tori was smiling at him. "What?"

"Here," Tori leaned her arm towards him and wiped the sauce on the edge of his mouth.

"Thanks," muttered Beck.

Tori looked around the restaurant. She was so pleased Beck had carried her there. Then, she spotted something that made her face fall. It was two of those pretty, snobbish girls, of that group of girls that hero-worshipped Beck. They seemed entitled to try and ruin her date and she soon found out she was right.

They arrived beside their table and acted as f they hadn't seen them. Said hi and encircled Beck. Tori's mind quickly rushed to a plan. "You must be the new waitresses, here." She handed them their plates. "Compliments to the cook,"

They looked outraged at her, but she had already thrust their plates at them and had to carry them away. Beck opened his mouth, and then eyed Tori with raised eyebrows. He slowly began to grin, and then burst out laughing. "Not even Jade could make those girls be sent in such defeat," he said between chuckles. "She'd probably have chased them around with scissors and ruined the date herself."

Tori smiled a back at him.

"Should we call this a date and leave?" she said.

* * *

"Tori?" I think you-"

But Beck stopped talking. Tori had fallen fast asleep on top of him. They were supposed to have only come here to say goodbye but then it had become into finish watching a movie. Tori was so asleep Beck didn't have the stomach to awaken her.

If she was beautiful when she was awake, then she was more than stunning when asleep. Beck felt so comfortable on the sofa. He closed his eyes, his mind thinking about getting some sleep, then waking up early so Tori had time to get home and get ready.

Suddenly, a lurid thought crept down on him.

He hadn't told Tori…he'd better wake up early the next morning as to tell her before the ceremony. He didn't want it hanging on her before summer…

But Beck wasn't up to much thinking. He began feeling drowsy and soon, his snores entangled themselves with Tori's.

* * *

**What has Beck got to tell Tori? Ooer! Penultimate cliff-hanger of this fanfic**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't the best, but the next and final chapter of Victorious 2 has a major twist in it (not telling anyone this time what it is!). Please read it and keep the reviews coming! Victorious 3 is out soon, please read it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**FINALLY, LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 15:

Graduation And An Oath

The sun's rays were brighter than ever that morning, it was barely morning, yet the RV was already filled with sunlight. Yet it felt so comfortable there in the warm atmosphere, he wished he didn't have to break the calm sensation.

He observed Tori as she moved in her sleep slightly. He smiled slightly as she smiled in her sleep. She looked so peaceful and calm; it was cruel that he should awake her, but he'd better or there would be repercussions. As gently as he could, he stretched his hand, and caressed her skin lovingly. Tori smiled again as she felt the soft touch.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" she murmured.

"Long enough to know that any man in the world would kill to be by your side." whispered Beck into ear.

Tori's eyelids fluttered open. "Morning,"

Beck smiled back, then gulped before adopting a more serious posture. "Tori, there's something I want to tell you before the graduation ceremony-"

Tori opened her eyes widely, she sat up so quickly that Beck flinched a bit. "Oh God! Graduation! I completely forgot about it! I shouldn't have slept here, gotta go!"

"But-!"

"Tell me later, Beck," Tori gave him a small peck on the lips before rushing out of the RV and run to her home, hoping she would have time to prepare herself and that her parents hadn't called the cops yet about her disappearance.

Meanwhile, Beck had frozen in the RV. He still hadn't told her. His plan was going downhill by the minute. He had to tell her sooner or later...Beck had once heard his mother say "_movies are Heaven, but reality is too cruel to copy them_". If it really was true, damn stupid reality.

After sighing, he then remembered he too should prepare himself for Graduation.

* * *

"Yo Tori! Get out of the freaking bathroom, I need to prepare myself too, you know!"

"For what? You had your graduation already!" came Tori's reply.

"So? I need to beautify myself!"

"Is "beautify" even a real word?" said Tori from inside. "Anyway, I haven't finished yet,"

Trina growled.

After a few minutes ("Finally, feels like a century you've been in there!") Trina made to go in but she stopped and stared at Tori. Her hair was wavy and shiny, her ruby-red dress looked beautiful on her. She barely had any make-up: lip-stick and some eye liner. Yet she looked stunningly pretty and Trina couldn't help but feel envy creep at her venomously.

"Why does everything look perfect on you and look like crap on me?" blurted Trina out. Then her eyes opened in horror. "Forget I ever said that, sis."

She then rushed past her and slammed the bathroom door. Tori raised an eyebrow, then lowered it and smiled. Today, she was finally graduating from Hollywood Arts High School. Today, she was starting her journey, her journey to the top position. It was time.

* * *

"Tori!"

She turned around and smiled. Beck Oliver, with his usual mutinous hair and a deep blue suit was approaching her. "Handsome,"

"Wow," he said as he reached her. "You look...fabulous!"

"Thanks!" Tori made to turn around, but Beck stopped her just as she was about to move.

"Tori..."

Then, Tori remembered the many times Beck had daydreamed on their date as well as the sombre expression and serious voice he used, trying to talk to her. She almost shivered, fearing something was wrong. Please let it not be anything bad... "Is something wrong?"

"Well...yes...I mean, it's a good thing but it's a bad thing...um...I mean...uh..." Beck was getting mixed up now that he could finally tell her. "What I wanted to say was that..."

"Beck, you're scaring me..." Tori's eyes were filled with fear as she watched Beck.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Tori and Beck knew it was the first call for soon-to-be-graduates to the back of the school where the Full Moon Jam stage was now for the ceremony, as tradition of the school decreed.

"Better tell me later, love," said Tori freeing herself of her boyfriend's grip.

Beck had to say it now, before anything else got in the way. "I'm leaving LA,"

Tori stopped in her tracks very suddenly. Beck's words were still echoing in her brain. He had said something, she wanted it to be incomprehensible. She didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to think, she just wanted to curl up and evaporate on the spot. This could not be real, it was just a joke (on second thoughts...).

"If it's a joke, it-it-it isn't funny..."

But Beck didn't seem to be joking, he looked glum and was staring at his feet, unable to look at her properly. Tori felt something inside of her falling. "Why?" was the only thing she could mutter out. Foolish as it was, she couldn't help herself but repeat it over and over again. "Why?...Why?! Why?!"

Beck had no intention of even trying to block Tori from hitting him on the chest as tears started to well up into her own eyes and making the eye-liner run. He finally grabbed her by the wrists and forced her to look at him. "I don't want to go either, but it's the best opportunity I have to do something in my life."

Tori gulped and buried her face in him. "What happened?"

Beck held her close to him, as he remembered the events the night after Tori had been accepted by the Talent Agency. His face screwed up as he remembered his attempts to find a better place, but failing...

* * *

_The moon shone brightly in the sky, shaming the twinkling stars that shone beside the celestial body. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it seemed nothing could go wrong._

_Beck made to open the door to the RV, but he was suddenly stopped by someone. "What's the matter, Mom?" he said impatiently, thinking he still needed to finish an essay he had been failing to give Sikowitz- who hadn't told him off due to Beck's many excuses which he had to believe anyway._

"_We have to talk, my little prince." _

"_Mom!" Beck went red. "I've told you not to use that name any more! I'm not a-!"_

"_Beckett Edward Oliver, please come into the house this instant, it's important."_

_Beck stopped trying to free himself from her grip. His mother's voice sounded grave and preoccupied. Beck suddenly looked closely at his mother. Gray hairs were starting to appear in her brunette hair and wrinkles were visible in her face no matter how much make-up she out on. Beck knew that he had been an unexpected child to his parents and they had him at a late age, but he hadn't really thought much about them as old._

"_Has something happened Mom?" he said worriedly._

_His mother just dragged him home._

_The young male barely entered the house. Only on those few special occasions such as Christmas or some celebration of that kind._

_As they entered the cosy living room, Beck saw his father. He looked more overweight than ever, but Beck never liked to point this out. "Dad?"_

"_Sit down, son," he said barely looking at him. 'We have to talk."_

"_About what?"_

_His father took out a document from behind recognised it: it was the solicitude from the WME (William Morris Endeavour, another talent agency). Beck had almost immediately sent his refusal. Had he accepted he would have to leave LA for England. That wasn't a likely thing he would want to do, especially now._

"_This," said his father watching him closely. "I'm going to ask you to accept this."_

"_Dad, I told you I'm not going to Britain just for the WME. I'm staying here!_

"_And what are you planning to do?" asked his mother._

"_Probably lay down here, find a university, graduate from that, then..."_

"_Where will you live?"_

"_Continue in the RV," answered Beck simply._

"_And what would happen if the RV suddenly vanished from your life?"_

"_Dad?" Beck didn't like where the conversation was going to..._

"_I didn't want this to ever happen," he noticed his father's eyes were shining. "Son...I'm going to die." Beck's mother was sobbing quietly in the corner. _

_Beck's eyes widened. "Wha-?" _

"_I was diagnosed with brain cancer__ a few days ago. There's no cure and the doctors can't guarantee me a tomorrow. Your mother was also diagnosed with the same cancer. There is a brutal treatment that I tried, but the cost was so high I sold the RV; by Monday, the new owners will be here for it. However, the treatment failed. I don't know what to do anymore…I've tried everything….I-!"_

_Beck watched in horror as his father fell down from his chair and lay crumpled on the floor crying like a baby. His mother ran to help him but she too, had burst into tears again._

"_But-but-but, you're gonna be alright!" Beck's voice cracked through the silence glumly. "You're not going to die- Mom- Dad! You're gonna-1"_

"_Beck," his father's tone was actually pleading him. "Please. Listen to us, the treatment we used was fatal to our old bodies, we have been sentenced to, if we're lucky enough, two months of life left. Please, do it for us, my son. Go to England to that damn University. You'll be staying with Aunt Mabel and her sons; at least you won't be alone!"_

_Beck shook his head. He was both close to tears and close to exploding/_

"_Beck…please…please…"_

_Beck couldn't bring himself to deny his mother a last wish. Knowing he would regret it, he silently nodded. His mother managed the tiniest smile before hiding her head in her hands, sobbing. Heart-brokenly, her husband held her close to his body. Beck wasn't going to be less. He felt the tears starting to leak out and rushed into his parent's embrace._

_It was definitely going to be the worst part of his life._

* * *

Tori stood there, her hands clapped to her mouth in horror, thinking profoundly of all the overwhelming she had been just told. She was horrieife3d that anything as horrible as that could've happened to Beck's parents. That was when she understood his decision, although she still hated it.

"Beck…I'm so sorry…I was being so foolish…I-" Tori was stopped in mid-sentence as Beck kissed her on the lips.

"Don't say things like that. You didn't know. I just wanted you to know…that we might not be able to see each other in a long time."

"Beck…I-you know what I want the most is that you stay by my side but…" Beck watched her apprehensively. "…do what you have, I'll wait for you."

For a moment, Beck looked thunderstruck, and then he managed a half-smile before embracing Tori and holding her tightly. 'Thank you for understanding Tori, thank you for being here, thank you for everything."

"Beck…" Tori burst into tears as she hid her face into Beck's chest. He laid his chin on the top of her head, sighing. He looked at the sky. Great, cloudy, with a chance of raining later on, just like his mood. He had to leave the woman he loved most, what else could go wrong?

"Tori?"

"Yes?"

"I think we're going to be late…"

* * *

"Welcome to all. Welcome teacher, parents, and most importantly of all, students. The time has come for another year to end; and with it, some more students to which bid farewell. It has been an exciting year with many events and many new entering the school and making it a better place. Now, the Headmistress will read out the Graduates names. Each Graduate is allowed a short speech. Thank you."

Lance stepped back and Helen got behind the podium. She began reading names out, before:

"Harris, Andre!"

Tori and the rest cheered as Andre got onto the stage.

"Hollywood Arts has been the only High School I would ever want to be in. I made new friends, I extended my musical knowledge and managed to get into a great college. Thanks HA!'

After a few more names:

"Oliver, Beck!"

"In Hollywood Arts, I did not only learn about music and acting. I learnt about trust, friendship and I learnt that I must battle on for my loved ones. I know that there is a better future out there where we can all fit in. I say goodbye to this school, no longer as a student, but as a graduate."

As he sat back down again, Tori pinched him on the arm. He silently cursed then, looked at Tori, who looked back with a playful smile and winking at him.

After a few more names: "Shapiro, Robert!"

Before Robbie could even say a word after receiving his diploma, Rex had already put his mouth to the microphone and said loudly and clearly: "Don't listen to any funny stuff he says, he's just a weirdo and a nerd!"

Robbie glared at him and left the stage towards Cat who patted him strangely on the head.

Another couple of names and: "Valentine, Caterina!"

"I'm so happy graduating and being able into get into college. I always thought that I would end up like my brother and..."

Cat talked for several minutes until she was ushered off the stage by Sikowitz and Lance.

Tori waited expectantly knowing her name was next, but to her surprise as well as that of many of her friends, classmates and parents, "West, Jadelyn!"

Tori eyes widened, she felt thunderstruck; Beck looked ready to go onto the stage and clear this up; Andre had his mouth wide-open, trying to figure something out of this; Robbie and Cat who had been nose rubbing together had turned surprised at Helen. Only Jade seemed happy she went to the stage, took her diploma. "Bye Hollywood Arts!" she screamed.

As Tori made to stand up, Lane went to the microphone. "We have a special announcement. Erwin Sikowitz and our Headmistress have a few words they want to say."

Helen and Sikowitz got to the microphone. Sikowitz looked at Helen expectantly. "I'm not wasting more saliva, Erwin!": she muttered to him. "You say it!" She blushed red when she realised the microphone had magnified her voice a hundred times louder.

"Hem hem," Sikowitz got to the microphone. "Me and the headmistress have agreed there has been a student in this school that has excelled marvellously in her achievements. She possesses talent beyond her years and it makes me proud to say that I taught her during her final schooling years. I thus present, with this "_Outstanding Addition to the School"_ Diploma to..."

Tori clutched her seat in support; could it be-?

"...Victoria Vega!"

There was silence as, hesitantly, Tori stood up and began to walk to receive her diploma. Then, Trina began to clap, her parents clapped too, Beck and the gang followed suit. Very soon, the place was roaring with claps. Tori could barely hide the tears as she smiled at them.

As the clapping finally became nothing and everyone was silent. Tori drew the microphone close to her. Suddenly, the sky seemed less grey than before.

"Saying that Hollywood Arts was like a home to me would be an understatement, yet I barely can find words to describe what it really means to me. This school has opened the doorway to a world I always dreamed of entering. Not only has it made me wiser in acting, singing and other talents, but it has made me realise the many things in the world. That people can kill you, that no everything is a fantasyland."

Tori sighed before continuing.

"I came across so many things during my stay here. Sikowitz, the bestest best teacher in the world;" (Sikowitz blushed) "Andre, who doesn't only deserve the talent he has, but has been there at all times to help me;" (Andre smiled at Tori) "Cat, a friend who can lift my spirits in every occasion, her bubbly personality makes it impossible for someone to hate her for being herself;" (Cat laughed weirdly, leaning her head on Robbie's shoulder) "Robbie, people may say he's a nerd, a freak, a weirdo, but to me, he's a cool person I wouldn't trade for anything;" (Robbie began to sob, "_If only my mother ever said that to me_!") "Jade, who can act as mean and cruel as she can be, and I'll still try to be nice to her, because deep down, she is a wonderful person;" (people stared at Jade. She smiled and muttered, "_Shut up, Vega_!") "Beck, who has proven to be much more than a very close friend and who I cherish beyond my own life." (Beck blushed scarlet and 'awwwwed" trying to hide his embarrassment)

Tori began to smile too.

"And the list goes on and on, to people I have to thank or have grown close to. From today and after, I will no longer see all of them. It makes so sad to know that. It feels like I've begun my journey on the difficult journey of becoming a real person. It feels like a final goodbye to those familiar face and comforting arms of friends and family."

The sky was definitely beginning to clear up, the grey clouds seemed just a tiny barrier between them and the sun's light.

"_But_!" everyone looked curiously at her. "But, it doesn't means it has to be a final farewell. There sometimes are bonds between people that stay there no matter how long the distance between the two of them. There _will_ be a day in which all of us will come back together, and we _will_ laugh and joke around just as we did a few days ago."

"Next year, I'll be going to college. Some of my friends coming with me, some going elsewhere, and others who I don't know where they shall go, but who I know I will meet once again in the future. Who cares if they go away?! We can still talk, exchange comments of how life goes for us! Until we reunite, we can still chat, and everything! There are always the summer breaks where we can also visit. This goodbye to all of you is just temporary. We won't forget each other, never!"

Everyone was silent, thinking profoundly and very deeply of what Tori had just said. The sky was beginning to show a crack. Tori was struck by a sudden inspiration.

She caught Andre's eye. She mouthed to him what she wanted to say. He gave her the thumbs up and whispered to Sinjin behind him, who stood up and went to the controls where the music was put during the full moon jam.

"We won't forget each other," repeated Tori. "I won't ever forget anyone from here, and I hope none of you forget about me…" Sinjin gestured to her with a disc he was holding, she winked at him before going back ot the audience. "'cause…"

She grabbed the microphone and walked to the middle of the stage.

"_In my victory,_

_just remember me,_

_when I make it shine!_"

The clouds gave away and a single ray of light appeared, bright as a spotlight, and illuminated Tori, just as the music started. Tori gestured to he friends who also came up to the stage. "C'mon everyone!" said Tori.

"_Here I am__  
__Once again__  
__Feeling lost but now and then__  
__I breathe it in__  
__To let it go__  
__And you don't know where you are now__  
__Or what it would come to__  
__If only somebody could hear__  
__When you figure out how__  
__You're lost in the moment__  
__You disappear__  
__You don't have to be afraid__  
__To put your dream in action__  
__Your never gonna fade__  
__You'll be the main attraction__  
__Not a fantasy__  
__Just remember me__  
__When it turns out right__  
__Cause you know that if your living__  
__Your imagination__  
__Tomorrow you'll__  
__Be everybody's fascination__  
__In my victory__  
__Just remember me__  
__When I make it shine__  
__Reaching high__  
__Feeling low__  
__I'm holding on but letting go__  
__I'd like to shine__  
__I'll shine for you__  
__And it's time to show the world how__  
__It's a little bit closer__  
__As long as I'm ready to go__  
__All we have is right now__  
__As long as you feel it inside you know__  
__You don't have to be afraid__  
__To put your dream in action__  
__Your never gonna fade__  
__You'll be the main attraction__  
__Not a fantasy__  
__Just remember me__  
__When it turns out right__  
__Cause you know that if your living__  
__Your imagination__  
__Tomorrow you'll__  
__Be everybody's fascination__  
__In my victory__  
__Just remember me__  
__When I make it shine__  
__Every one can tell you how__  
__When it's all said and done__  
__And harder times will change your mind__  
__And make you want to run__  
__But you want it__  
__And you need it__  
__Like you need to breathe the air__  
__If they doubt you__  
__Just believe it__  
__That's enough to get you there__  
__You don't have to be afraid__  
__To put your dream in action__  
__Your never gonna fade__  
__You'll be the main attraction__  
__Not a fantasy__  
__Just remember me__  
__When it turns out right__  
__Cause you know that if your living__  
__Your imagination__  
__Tomorrow you'll__  
__Be everybody's fascination__  
__In my victory__  
__Just remember me__  
__When I make it shi-i-i-i-i-i-ine_"

In the middle of it all, Tori spotted Beck coming right at her he hugged her taking he rin his arms. Tori kissed him lovingly as the song went on without song. It was going to go alright. It was...

* * *

The airport was visibly deserted.

Beck looked back at his friends miserably. He didn't want to leave too, but what could he do? Only Tori knew the real reason behind him going to England. Nevertheless, the rest of their friends just wished him luck and weren't so angry at this late notice.

"Hope to see you soon, pal," Andre hugged him. "Oh, and if you ever meet the Queen of England, take a picture of her for me."

"Sure thing, dude," said Beck with a half-smile.

Robbie looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't cry Robbie, everything will be alright!"

"My father said that, and the nest day, he had left us for another family!" said Robbie before braking down and hugging Beck too.

"Stupid wimp!" muttered Rex.

"Bye Beck!" said Cat kissing his cheek. "Oh, hey! I wanted to ask you, does my left thumb look Canadian, you're Canadian, you should know!"

"Yes, Cat you're thumb is Canadian, but I think you're right thumb is Spanish!" joked Beck.

"That's why I use my right hand eating Spanish food!" said Cat slapping her forehead. "Thanks Beck!"

"Bye," said Jade indifferently. She too was leaving LA for San Francisco.

"Oh don't act like a rock," said Beck before hugging her and whispering into her ear. "Thanks for being the way you are." Jade smiled slightly, before withdrawing.

Finally, and with considerable pain, he turned to Tori. Tori had barely let a tear escape her eyes ever for the whole day. Beck gulped thinking of what to say to her. So many thins but no idea of how to express it. Suddenly, Tori sniffed and ran at him hugging him fiercely, her arms over his shoulders.

"We'd better leave them alone…" suggested Andre in a mutter.

"Promise me you'll write," whispered Tori, her voice choked as tear began streaming down her beautiful face. "Promise me you'll never forget, that you'll always be there to chat with, talk with and-and-and…" Tori had to gulp as more tears escaped her. "Promise you won't forget about me…"

"How can I forget the person I promise eternal love?' sighed Beck trying to hide his own tears as he hugged Tori. "No, I won't forget you ever!"

They kissed. "Love you babe," said Beck as Tori hugged him once more. Beck left. Tori watched his luggage and him disappear going to the plane. Just as she was to leave, Beck appeared panting, having run back to her.

Tori stood there perplexed as Beck kneeled down before her. "I swear by God, that I will remember you forever, that I shall only love you, and I swear by Him yup there, that someday, later on, you will not be more than my girlfriend, I swear that someday I will marry you!"

Tori stood there, torn between sadness and ecstasy.

He stood up and kissed her deeply. Tori whole-heartedly returned the kiss. "I'll be back for you, babe." He whispered sweetly.

"Beck!" Tori shouted before he could leave. He turned around to look at her. Wiping away the tears, Tori managed to say. "_Amo te._"

"_Amo te_," came the response.

And without further ado, Beckett Edward Oliver entered the plane, promising to come back someday.

In the distance, Tori looked at the plane take off. "He's gone…" she burst into tears, and the group hugged her, and the all looked, hoping that someday, the friend would return.

* * *

**Hi guys! Finally last chapter! Victorious 3 has a fixed date, between 3 or 4 of August. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed or simply readen this fanfic. Please read the next one, to all who can't fin it, I'll put a link here when I publish it.**

**Once again THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYBODY!**


	16. Update

**Hey guys Victorious 3 is up! Please check it out, the link: s/9558993/1/Victorious-3 **

**As well as that there is a contest to be in the new fanfic, for more info, read the fanfic's ps at the bottom.**

-The Writer From the Mist


End file.
